La apuesta
by Atena Diosa
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke hacen una apuesta. Si Naruto consigue ponerse cachondo con una chica, ellos seguiran siendo buenos amigos, pero sino, Sasuke estrenara al rubio en su nueva faceta de gay. ¿Naruto sera o no sera gay? FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Aqui otro fic mio. SasuNaru (Habia dudas????) . Espero que guste mucho . No sera largo, solo constara de tres capitulos. Es que fue una idea que se me ocurrio derepente y no quise desaprobecharla y como no lo queria hacer muy largo, ya que tengo más fic en curso, pues uno cortito.

Es un fic YAOI en el que habra LEMON. E dicho

Estos personajes no me pertenecen snif snif, son propiedad del señor Kishimoto

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_LA APUESTA_**

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha se encontraban pasando la tarde en el centro comercial de Konoha. Se habían parado en un café, pidieron una coca-cola para ambos. Charlaban amigablemente de sus cosas, asta que un comentario del moreno hizo que Naruto escupiera todo el liquido que contenía su boca encima de este, manchándolo de coca-cola irremediablemente.

- Podrías tener un poquito más de cuidado, no, usorantokachi- gruñó Sasuke tomando una servilleta de la mesa para limpiarse la cara y el jersey.

Menos mal que la ropa que llevaba era oscura, sino, le habrían quedado unos buenos manchurrones.

- Lo siento, Sasuke- se disculpó el rubio limpiándose la boca- pero es que me he quedado cuadros con lo que has dicho

- ¿Con qué? Lo de que eres gay

- Eso es mentira, Sasuke teme ¡Yo no soy gay! Y el que tú si lo seas, no significa que todos los que te rodeamos tengamos que serlo.

- Bueno, es que todos los que me rodean, si son gays. Mi aniki, Deidara, Gaara, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Juugo, Suigetsu. Los únicos que se libran son Neji, Shikamaru, Choji y Lee

- Y yo

Pero joder, ahora que lo pensaba, pues si, prácticamente todos sus amigos eran gay y todos emparejados, menos Sasuke. Asta hacía poco Itachi y Sai también habían estado libres, pero tras obligar a Deidara y Gaara a admitir que eran de la otra acera. Unos ya se habían casado y los otros celebrarían su fiesta de compromiso mañana mismo. Se sentía muy solo.

- Por que no lo aceptas de una vez, dobe. Es inevitable

- Te he dicho que no. No permitiré que me arrastres al lado oscuro de la fuerza- proclamó levantando el puño en alto, haciendo que la gente que los rodeaba y paseaban por el centro comercial, se les quedaran mirando.

- No crees que ves demasiadas veces las películas de Star Warks, dobe

- ¿Qué pasa? Me gustan- se defendía el rubio- pero lo dicho. No lo permitiré. Gaara y Deidara cayeron, pero yo no.

- Pues ellos son muy felices. Mañana es la fiesta de compromiso de mi aniki con Deidara. Y Gaara y Sai llegan hoy mismo de su luna de miel. Vamos, que nos los veo yo muy a disgusto con su nueva sexualidad. Bueno, nueva entre comillas, porque ellos siempre han sido gays- tomó un trago de su coca-cola- igual que tú

- Y dale con la monserga de que soy gay- gritó Naruto pegando un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo que los vasos saltaran. Sasuke se apresuró a sujetarlos antes de que cayeran de la mesa- te repito una vez más que no soy gay. Me van las tías. Me ponen las tías. Me pongo cachondo con ellas. ¿Esta claro?

- Si. Pero también te pongo yo

- Ahh. Eres imposible

- Como veo que no te acuerdas. Déjame que te refresque la memoria

**FLAHS BACK**

Un rubio algo tomado de copas, se abrazo a un moreno que se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla del balcón de la casa de unos amigos.

- Mmmm Sasuke teme, sabes que tienes un olor realmente maravilloso- Dijo el rubio aspirando en su cuello- asta creo que es afrodisíaco, porque me estoy poniendo realmente cachondo con solo olerte un poquito

Sasuke se revolvió en los brazos del rubio asta quedar de cara a él

- Así que te pongo cachondo, eh dobe- "ojala lo admitieras estando sobrio"- pensó Sasuke. Pero igualmente estaba satisfecho, porque no era que niños y borrachos decían siempre la verdad.

- Si- admitió riéndose tontamente. Le beso el cuello, haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera ante el leve contacto- acaríciame, Sasuke

Tomó su mano y la llevó asta el cierre de sus pantalones. Sasuke empezó a desabrochárselos lentamente para poder meter su mano en el interior…

**FIN FLAHS BACK**

- Vale. No hace falta que entremos en detalles- dijo el rubio poniéndose rojo como una cereza- y no cuenta, porque yo estaba borracho y no sabía lo que decía, ni lo que hacía y muchos menos con quien lo hacía

- Si, ya. Tú justifica el mayor orgasmo que has tenido en tu vida

- ¿Y que sabes tú de mis orgasmos, Sasuke baka? No tienes ni idea de lo que yo hago con las chicas, así que mucho menos como son mis orgasmos con ellas

- Como si hubieras tenido muchos- murmuró el moreno

- La cantidad no importa, sino el como hallan sido de placenteros. Aunque claro, comparado contigo, nadie te supera en orgasmos alcanzados o que hallas ayudado a alcanzar. ¿Cuántos van ya? Cien. Quinientos. Diez mil- terminó diciendo esto con algo de amargura.

- ¿Qué pasa, dobe¿Es que acaso estas celoso?- lo picó el moreno sonriendo

- Que más quisieras- gruñó

Sasuke le dedicaba una sonrisa de prepotencia, que a todas luces decía "no me trago esa bola"

- Bueno. Sino quieres que hablemos de orgasmos, muy bien. Hablemos de los besos que te he dado y que tú me has correspondido gustoso y no te atrevas a negarlo- se anticipó cuando veía que su amigo iba a protestar- como se te pone dura cuando apenas te la rozo. Como te estremeces cuando te toco. ¿Y aun así sigues diciendo que no eres gay? En fin. Sigue engañándote a ti mismo so quieres.

Naruto lo miraba sospechosamente.

- Y a todo esto. ¿Porqué tanto empeño en que sea gay?

Sasuke se puso algo nervioso. No podía decirle que se moría por fallárselo. Si, era su mejor amigo, pero ya hacia mucho tiempo que sentía algo más que amistad por el rubio. Y como no quería violarlo, bueno, si quería. Pero sería mejor con el consentimiento de este. Así que quería que se diera cuenta de una puñetera vez de su verdadera sexualidad, para poder desatar su verdadero yo interior.

Un yo pervertido que se moría por los huesos de ese rubio ojiazul que le quitaba el sueño. Que era el protagonista de sus fantasías más cochinas. En definitiva. Quería metérsela por el culo y punto. Ya.

Pero el problema era que su amigo a veces era un poco lerdo, así que tenía que encontrar la manera de que abriera los ojos de una buena vez. De que le ponían los tíos y no las tías. Y no cualquier tío, sino Sasuke Uchiha. Eso tenía que quedar clarísimo. Como el agua.

- Hagamos una apuesta- soltó de repente.

- ¿Una apuesta?- preguntó el rubio extrañado- ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

- Como ya sabes, pues estas invitado, mañana es la fiesta de compromiso de mi aniki con Dei. Ira mucha gente, tanto chicas como chicos. Y es allí donde descubrirás tu verdadera sexualidad. Y e aquí la apuesta. La fiesta empieza a las nueve. Pues tendrás desde esa hora asta las doce de la noche para intentar montártelo con una tía. Si consigues ponerte cachondo con su atenciones y termináis en la cama, aceptare que no eres gay y no volveré a molestarte jamás con eso. Seguiremos siendo los buenos amigos que hemos sido siempre.

- ¿Y sino consigo ponerme a tono?- "aquí hay trampa seguro"

- Sino lo consigues, esa misma noche te haré mío para estrenarte en tu nueva condición de gay

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Serás pervertido. Ya sabia yo que todo esto tenía un motivo oculto. Satisfacer tu lujuria sin fin conmigo. Pues me niego. No acepto la apuesta.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Es que Naruto tiene miedo de perder?- lo provocaba el moreno con tono burlón

Naruto volvió a golpear la mesa con un puño

- Muy bien capullo. Me retracto. Acepto la apuesta encantado

Se tendieron las manos mutuamente para así formalizar la apuesta.

- "Ya veras, Sasuke baka. Te voy a demostrar que a mí, Naruto Uzumaki, solo se le pone tiesa con las tías"- pensaba el rubio para si mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo.

- "Por fin serás mío, zorrito"- pensaba a la vez el moreno

- Bien, pues nos vemos mañana en la fiesta, Sasuke. Donde yo ganare la apuesta- se levanto de la mesa y despidiéndose con la mano, se marchó.

- No, dobe. Donde yo ganare y por fin te haré mío- se dijo el moreno para si, viendo marchar a su amigo.

Naruto aparcaba su coche en el parking reservado esa noche especialmente para los invitados a la fiesta.

Se dirigió a las puertas de entrada del lujoso restaurante donde lo recibió un portero. Le mostró su invitación y este lo dejó pasar al piso de arriba, donde se celebraba la fiesta. Subió por las escaleras de caracol, recorrió el pasillo que tenía por delante y otro portero muy amablemente le abrió las puertas al gran salón, donde pudo ver que ya estaba abarrotado de gente. Conocidos, amigos y familiares de la pareja, todos vestidos elegantemente. Estaba claro que nadie había querido perderse la gran celebración.

De repente alguien le dio un abrazo de oso por la espalda, pero Naruto no necesitó verlo de frente para saber quien era.

- Naru-chan, cuanto me alegro de que ya hallas llegado- dijo esa persona

- Si, yo también Itachi, pero quieres soltarme. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me trates como a un crío.

- Ya, pero es que por mucho que crezcas, siempre serás tres años menor que yo. Así que serás siempre un niñito para mi- enfatizó sus palabras tirándole de las mejillas marcadas con unas marcas que parecían bigotes, sabiendo que al rubio no le gustaba que hiciera eso.

Naruto se enfurruñó. Era una autentica mierda, pero lo que decía Itachi era verdad. El Uchiha mayor le rodeo los hombros con uno de sus brazos y juntos se adentraron entre la multitud, saludando a la gente mientras charlaban entre ellos.

- Así que no quieres admitir que eres gay, eh, Naru-chan

- ¡QUÉ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

- Kukukukukuku, bueno, es que mi ototo y yo nos lo contamos todo

- Ah, si. Pues ese Sasuke teme tiene la lengua muy suelta

Itachi rió ante su comentario.

- Pues sintiéndolo mucho, no estoy de tú parte, Naru-chan. Espero que pierdas esta apuesta, porque quiero tenerte como cuñadito.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera refunfuñar algo, llegaron asta donde estaban reunidos sus más íntimos amigos.

- ¡Naru! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- Sai se le tiró prácticamente encima y casi asfixiándolo por el abrazo tan fuerte que le estaba dando.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, Sai- dijo palmeando la espalda de su amigo- pero no me dejas respirar- El moreno lo soltó inmediatamente- y dime ¿Cómo os fue la luna de miel?

- Fue maravillosa. Esplendida. Espectacular. ¿Verdad que si, mi amor?- preguntó dirigiéndose a su recién estrenado pelirrojo maridito.

- Si. Fue ideal, Naruto. Pero ya te contaremos los detalles en otra ocasión. Creo que ahora tienes una apuesta que ganar o al menos intentar- dijo Gaara como si tal cosa

Naruto fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada, que estaba bebiendo de su copa como si nada de aquello fuera con él.

- Maldito seas, Sasuke baka ¿Porqué no pusiste un anuncio en el periódico directamente? Así también podría haberse enterado todo el país.

- Tsk. Es una lastima que no se me ocurriera

Otra mirada fulminante por parte del rubio, que miró a todos sus amigos allí reunidos

- Así que esta noche estáis todos en mi contra- Todos asintieron aun que se sorprendió de ver a Neji y Shikamaru asentir también- vaya, creí que vosotros dos si estaríais de mi parte

- Tsk, todo esto es muy problemático. Pero no se, Naruto. Temari dice que tú y Sasuke os veríais muy bien como pareja y la verdad es que yo estoy de acuerdo con ella

Naruto se quedo asombrado, no porque Shika estuviera también de parte del teme, sino porque posiblemente esa seria la frase más larga que oiría de sus labios.

- Hinata dice lo mismo- habló Neji- es más, ya tiene planes para vuestra boda, para cuando termine con la de Itachi y Deidara

Estupendo. Todos en su contra. Posiblemente Lee y Choji si estuvieran de su parte, pero como era de esperar, no estaban por allí para preguntárselo. Uno estaría abordando las mesas cargadas de comida y el otro expandiendo la flor de su juventud o acosando a su amiga Sakura, por la que estaba loquito.

- Pues bien. No me hace falta vuestro apoyo. La ganare igualmente- se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud dispuesto a buscar a una chica que se la pusiera bien tiesa.

Tras la marcha de Naruto, Itachi les comentó a sus amigos:

- Ah, Naru me recuerda mucho a mi Dei-chan en sus tiempos difíciles de "yo no soy un puñetero gay"

Deidara se sonrojó al recodar su cabezonería de antaño ante ese tema, pero igualmente sonrió.

- Si, fui un poco lento al descubrirlo. Aunque finalmente termine haciéndolo a la fuerza teniendo a un pervertido como tú constantemente detrás de mí.

Todo el grupo rió. Todos se acordaban de los inicios de esos dos. Itachi tubo un arduo trabajo por delante, pero finalmente consiguió alzarse con el premio. Su Dei-chan.

- Pues yo tampoco lo tuve nada fácil- dijo Sai- mi amorcito era un insociable. Aunque tengo que admitir que eso también jugaba a mi favor, ya que ninguna tía se atrevía a acercársele

- Si, pero aunque no hubieras tenido eso a tu favor, ya tenías otras armas preparadas, que acabaste utilizando igualmente. Convertirte en mi acosador personal. Meterte en mi casa sin se invitado. Llamarme a altas horas de la noche y así asta el infinito.

- Si. Uno tiene que hacer lo imposible para conseguir sus objetivos. Itachi y yo lo conseguimos. Ahora esperemos que Sasuke también lo consiga- Tomó su copa y alzándola para un brindis dijo- Porque Sasuke, finalmente esta noche, consiga a su zorrito rubio

Todos chocaron su copas y bebieron a la salud de la que seria la futura pareja o al menos rezarían para que así fuera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Un Martini con limón, por favor- pidió Naruto a uno de los camareros que atendían la gran barra

Bien, ahora tenía que poner en marcha en plan "ganar la apuesta a toda costa". Primero buscar a la chica ideal.

Entre sus amigas estaban Temari e Hinata, muy guapas y atractivas, pero lamentablemente ya estaban pilladas. Sakura. Estaba siendo acaparada por Lee. Ino y Ten-Ten. Tampoco. Además de que no se sentiría bien utilizándolas para sus fines, a ninguna de ellas. Por eso sus amigas quedaban descartadas.

Las demás mujeres de la fiesta. O estaban casadas o tenían novio o simplemente no se la empinaban ni un poco.

- Tsk. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba

Se giró hacia la barra para tomar la que había pedido y se volvió nuevamente a mirar la multitud. Miró a sus amigos y vio que todos reían nada disimuladamente y el capullo de Sasuke se señalaba el reloj como diciendo " TIC TAC, dobe ,TIC TAC". Seguramente no habían perdido detalles de su inspección buscando a la chica ideal, con negativos resultados.

Paso de ellos y copa en mano se juntó con la gente. ¿Quién sería la afortunada de demostrar al mundo que Naruto Uzumaki no era gay?

De repente sintió que alguien posaba una mano sobre su hombro. Naruto se giró para ver quien había llamado su atención y se encontró frente a una despampanante pelirroja. Karin.

- Naruto-kun. Hacia tiempo que no te veía- dijo con tono meloso

- Si, bueno, he estado bastante ocupado con la universidad. Ya queda poco para terminar mi carrera y no me puedo despistar en el ultimo año- le explicó- ¿Y tú que tal has andado?

- Trabajando como una esclava en el club de Orochimaru. Primero de camarera y luego de bailarina. Acabo agotadísima

- "En la cama de algún cliente seguramente"- pensó Naruto

- Y también- prosiguió la chica alisando las arrugas imaginarias de su camisa- intentando asimilar que los chicos más sexys de la ciudad de Konoha son todos gay. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no todos lo son. Que aun queda un tierno rubito al que podría hacer mío- terminó haciendo un puchero con sus labios pintados de rojo

Perfecto, pensaba Naruto. Nunca le había gustado Karin. Demasiado llamativa para su gusto y también demasiado putón. Vamos, que se bajaba las bragas para cualquiera. Pero el no era nadie para rechazar lo que la divina providencia le había puesto delante. Karin lo ayudaría a ganar la apuesta.

- Tomas algo- le ofreció con una sonrisa zorruna

- Será un placer- enganchó su brazo con el del rubio y juntos se dirigieron nuevamente a la barra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Mmmm, Sasuke, parece que esto se te complica. Mira a quien a pescado Naruto. Bueno, más bien quien lo a pescado a él. La zorrona de Karin- dijo Suigetsu alertando al moreno que se encontraba hablando con Shino y Kiba

- QUEEEEE- gritó girándose de golpe

Buscó al rubio por el salón y lo hallo otra vez en la zona de la barra hablando con Karin. Con ella prácticamente recostada sobre él. Mierda.

- Suigetsu tiene razón, ototo- comentaba Itachi viendo a la parejita en la barra- si ese putón dominguero esta con Naru, es posible que consiga ponerlo a tono. Aunque a Naru no le guste, la tía tiene sus mañas

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?- le preguntó un Deidara celoso

- Guarda tus garras, Dei-chan. No las practicó conmigo, simplemente la vi en acción- le dio un beso en la boca al rubio y prosiguió- aunque si ella no lo consigue, puedes estar satisfecho. Naru-chan tendrá que admitir que si es gay

- Pero no quiero arriesgarme. Échala de la fiesta- exigió

- Sería demasiado obvio quien ha dado esa orden, Sasuke- habló Sai- sobre todo Naru sabría que proviene de ti y podría romper la apuesta alegando que no estas jugando limpio. Además, tú mismo le diste de tiempo asta las doce de la noche. Así que tendrás que aguantarte.

Era verdad. Tendría que contener sus celos y sus impulsos de sacar a aquella zorra de la fiesta por los pelos. ¿Porqué de repente el tiempo pasaba muy lento?.

- Esta bien. ¿Pero se puede saber que hace ella en la fiesta¿Acaso la habéis invitado?- quiso saber

- Ya sabes que la que se encargo de las invitaciones fue mama. Seguramente la invitó ella

- ¿Y como es que tenías su numero?

- A pesar de ser gay, las chicas se siguen sintiendo atraídas por mi. Me dio su numero diciendo "Por si algún día vuelves a cambiar de acera". Supongo que mamá encontró la tarjetita con el numero.

Recibió un codazo por parte de su prometido.

- ¿Y por que no tiraste el dichoso numero?- los celos de Deidara no podían evitar salir a la luz

- Sabes que tus incesantes celos me ponen muy cachondo- dijo besándole el cuello e ignorando las protestas del rubio- disculparnos chicos. Tengo que calmar a la fierecilla

Tomó al rubio de una mano y lo arrastró por el salón, buscando algún lugar que les diera intimidad

- No podemos hacerlo, Itachi, se darán cuenta de que no estamos- protestaba Deidara pero sin detener el avance del moreno

- Será uno rapidito. Pero recuerda que no puedes gemir muy alto

- ¿Porqué?

- No hay habitaciones, así que tendremos que hacerlo tras esta cortina

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

- Mmmm, se las intenciones de Itachi y repentinamente a mi también me apetece echar un polvo. Vamos maridito bello

Sai tomo a Gaara de la mano y se fueron a buscar un poco de intimidad. Seguidamente fueron Juugo y Suigetsu, que ni cortos ni perezosos ya iban besuqueándose mientras atravesaban el salón. Lo siguientes Kiba y Shino. Solo quedaban Shikamaru, Neji y él.

- Que problemático. A mi también me apetece. Voy a buscar a Temari- y sin más se marcho

- Pues yo Voy a buscar a Hinata. Será excitante hacerlo con tanta gente rodeándonos- y finalmente se quedó solo

Valla pandilla de pervertidos que tenía por amigos. Ellos dándose el lote con sus parejas y el viendo como la zorra de Karin se beneficiaba a SU rubio. Que injusta era la vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Karin se inclinó más sobre él y le susurró al oído.

- Te parece si vamos a buscar un sitio más intimo

Si, ya va siendo hora de demostrar que no soy gay

- Me parece una buena idea y ya que por aquí no hay habitaciones, conozco el sitio ideal. Mi coche.

Tomó a la pelirroja de la mano y sorteando a la gente, se dirigieron a las puertas de salida. Pero antes de atravesarlas, Naruto se volvió y miró en dirección a Sasuke, el cual los miraba no muy contento. Naruto simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna y se marchó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Maldita sea, maldita sea. Sasuke estaba realmente rabioso. Esa zorra a conseguido llevarse a Naruto y el parecía muy satisfecho. Y lo más frustrante es que no podía hacer nada, ya que todavía quedaba media hora para que fueran las doce.

Malditos fueran sus padres por invitar a esa guarra y madito fuera su hermano por guardar su puñetero numero. Y hablando de padres

- Sasuke ¿As visto a tu hermano? Estoy buscándolo porque es la hora del brindis para formalizar el compromiso, pero no lo veo por ninguna parte- dijo su madre acercándose a él

- "Esta por ahí, follando, como el resto de mis amigos. Como mi Kitsune"- estuvo tentado de decir, pero no le diría algo tan grosero a su querida madre- No tengo ni idea, mamá- Mintió

- Ah, bueno. Seguiré buscándolo entonces. Pero si lo ves, dile que lo estamos buscando y a Deidara también- le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a perderse entre los invitados.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo esa guarra con MI Naruto?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Debería estar sintiendo algo. Pero nada. Es más, se sentía un simple objeto que Karin no dejaba de acariciar y manosear.

Estaban sentado en la parte trasera de su coche, con ella montada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Lo besaba metiéndole la lengua en la boca y le acariciaba el pecho desnudo tras haberle desabrochado la camisa. Supuestamente ya tendría que estas a tono con tanto meneo. Pero no. Su amiguito seguía de lo más pasivo.

- "Vamos. Despierta"- se decía mentalmente- "seguramente si fuera el teme el que estuviera encima de mi, metiéndome la lengua asta la campanilla, ya la tendría bien tiesa"

Pero que estoy pensado, por el amor de dios. Sasuke no. Sasuke no. Karin, Karin. Céntrate en el asunto idiota.

Llevó sus manos asta los hombros de la chica y le bajó lentamente los tirantes del vestido rojo que llevaba, dejando sus pechos desnudos.

- "No se porque, pero prefiero el pecho pálido y musculoso de Sasuke"

Ahhhhhhhh. Otra vez pensando en ese baka. Maldita sea. Involuntariamente no me esta dejando concentrarme y tener un erección como dios manda. Capullo.

Tomó los pechos de Karin en sus manos y los estrujó, haciendo que la chica gimiera de gusto y volviera a besarlo con pasión.

- "No besa mal. Pero el Sasuke teme es todo un experto en ese arte"

Nooooooo ¿Es que no puedo sacarme al baka de la cabeza?

- Naruto ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Karin apartándose un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara- es como si no estuvieras realmente aquí. Estas un poco frío.

- "Ah si. Pues ve a reclamarle a Sasuke Uchiha. Y que salga de una puñetera vez de mi mente"- pensaba Naruto, pero sin contestarle

- Déjame que te ayude- Le desabrochó los pantalones y metió su mano entre estos y los boxer asta llegar a su carne dormida- ya veras como te gusta

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba hacer. Por fin empezaba a sentir algo. Al parecer su cosita había decidido que ya era hora de despertar a la vida.

- Mmmmmm… siii… Sasuke, lo haces tan bien

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Pero que coño había dicho? Miró a Karin, la cual había sacado su mano del interior de sus pantalones y lo miraba con la boca abierta.

- Naruto ¿Tú eras gay? Y ¿Te gusta Sasuke?

Sin duda se había llevado el premio gordo en la mejor forma de descubrir que había sucumbido al lado oscuro de la fuerza. No había duda. Era gay. Si, se había puesto a tono pero pensando en un chico. Y no en cualquier chico. Sino en Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Eso que quería decir¿Qué le gustaba el teme¿Qué inconscientemente siempre le había gustado¿Qué por eso le gustaban sus caricias. Sus besos?

Dos por el premio de uno para Naruto Uzumaki, señores. Es gay y le gusta su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Sasuke Uchiha

- Pues si. Creo que si- admitió finalmente

Karin se bajó de sus muslos y se sentó a su lado en el asiento

- Ya veo. El ultimo chico, también perdido. Las chicas tendremos que hacernos a la idea. Aunque tanto Sasuke como tú seréis muy afortunados por teneros el uno al otro

- El que me guste no significa que vallamos a ser pareja- dijo Naruto

- ¿Y porqué no?- preguntó la pelirroja extrañada- A ti te gusta él y tú le gustas a él

- ¿Y quien te ha dicho a ti que yo le gusto a Sasuke?- "bueno, le gustare durante esta noche, cuando venga todo chulo a rebozarme que ha ganado la apuesta"

Karin miraba pensativa al rubio. Así que Naruto no tenía ni idea de que el Uchiha menor estaba coladito por él. Bueno, no sería ella la que le chafara la confesión a Sasuke. Y hablando de él. Iría a buscarlo para contarle las nuevas noticias y que viniera a ver a Naruto. Sería un encuentro de confesiones, aclaraciones y seguramente algo más. Que bonito.

Se arreglo la ropa y dándole un beso al rubio en la mejilla, salió del coche.

- Yo me voy Naruto. Seguramente querrás estar a solas con tus pensamientos y tu recién descubierta sexualidad- "pero piensa pronto, te mandare a tú Sasuke en un momento"- cerró la puerta del coche y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el restaurante

Naruto se arregló la ropa y salió de la parte trasera del coche para sentarse al volante. No le apetecía quedarse más en la fiesta y ver al teme. Ya se cobraría la apuesta otro día. Y sin más arrancó el coche y se marchó a su casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke tenía los nervios crispados. Después de que por fin aparecieran su hermano y Deidara, un poco sofocados, todo había que decirlo y brindaran por su compromiso, no había podido evitar dejar de pensar en el dobe y de que no había vuelto a aparecer por la fiesta. El tiempo parecía pasar mucho más lento que de costumbre solamente para mortificarlo. Y no podía evitar hacerse una y mil preguntas. ¿A dónde habían ido¿Qué coño estaba haciendo esa zorra de Karin con SU dobe¿Porqué la puta hora no pasa más rápido?

Miraba el reloj constantemente. Solo quedan quince minutos. Trece minutos. Diez minutos. Ocho minutos. Cinco minutos para la hora punta en la que podré ir y arrancar a esa cerda de encima de MI dobe. A no ser que este debajo. No. Cerremos la mente a esas imágenes.

- Vaya, Sasuke, te veo algo nervioso

Esa voz. Sasuke se giró de golpe y se encontró de frente con Karin

- ¿No estabas con Naruto?- "y no es que me moleste que este bien lejos del rubio, pero eso significaba dos cosas. Una mala para él. Que ya habían tenido sesión de sexo rápido y había perdido la apuesta, lo que no podría hacer suyo al dobe de una buena vez. O algo bueno para él. Que Naruto finalmente se había dado cuenta de que era gay y esa guarra no había podido echarle el guante. Y él podría hacerlo suyo. Por fin.

- Mmmm, veo que nos has estado espiando. Pues si, estaba con él, pero como puedes ver, ya no. Estábamos mas que dispuestos a tener sexo el uno con el otro, pero para disgusto mío, Naruto se ha dado cuenta de algo que lo cambia todo para él

- ¿Y de que se ha dado cuenta?- pregunto Sasuke esperanzado, esperando ansioso la respuesta de la chica

- Pues que es gay

- ¡SI!- No pudo contener su grito de alegría, haciendo que Karin riera

- Sabía que te gustaría la noticia

- ¿Dónde esta Naruto ahora mismo?

- Pues lo he dejado en su coche. Puedes ir a verle si quieres. Se que te mueres de ganas, así que no te hagas el indiferente- dijo cuando vio que Sasuke intentaba simular frialdad- se que te mueres por el rubito

- "Vaya. No sabía que se me notara tanto. Pero bueno, cada vez me ha costado más ocultarlo y hoy mucho menos. Suerte que Naruto no sea un lumbreras en el tema de los sentimientos"

Karin lo saco de sus ensoñaciones cuando dijo:

- Pero bueno. No te quedes ahí como un pasmadote y ve a buscarlo. Creo que tenéis muchas cosas que contaros y aclarar. Así que mueve tu precioso culito y ve.

Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y presuroso sorteaba a la gente en dirección a la salida. Nuca llegó a pensar que llegaría el día en que le estuviera agradecido por algo a Karin. Un cuando se casara con el dobe, porque se iban a casar, el mismo le enviaría una invitación para su boda a la pelirroja.

Cuando ya había alcanzado las puerta, fue detenido por su hermano, que lo cogió por un brazo

- ¿A dónde vas, ototo. La fiesta aun no ha acabado?

- Lo siento, aniki, pero tengo mucha prisa. Además ya he estado en el brindis, pues he cumplido- se soltó del agarre de su hermano y salió del salón prácticamente volando

- Mmm, esto seguramente tenga que ver con Naru-chan- le comentó Itachi a Deidara, el cual se hallaba a su lado

- Seguramente. Acabo de ver a Karin hace un momento, seguro que Naruto ya ha descubierto por donde tiran sus gustos sexuales

- Ahhhh, que bien- Itachi no pudo evitar aplaudir- Siempre he deseado que Naru-chan sea mi cuñadito y por fin se va a cumplir mi deseo. Vayamos a brindar con los chicos por la ya segura pareja de mi ototo con Naru y seguramente su próximo bodorrio.

Cundo Sasuke llegó al parking, no vio el coche de Naruto por ningún lado. Seguramente ya se habría ido.

- Así que has huido a tu casa, eh dobe. Pues lo siento, pero no vas a poder escapar de mí.

Se dirigió corriendo a su coche, se sentó al volante, encendió el motor y salió disparado del parking, dejando marcar de neumático en le proceso. Esta es mi noche. Nuestra noche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto abrió la puerta de su apartamento y cerro tras él. Mientras llegaba a su habitación, se fue quitando la ropa de la fiesta dejándola tirada por el suelo. Cuando llegó a su habitación, solo le quedaban los boxer, los cuales se dejo puestos y se dejó caer en la cama bocabajo.

- "No se como he podido ser tan inútil como para no darme cuenta de que soy gay. Y de que me gusta Sasuke. Seguramente fue por eso. Que en mi subconsciente intentaba negar esa realidad. Vaya mierda. Hubiera preferido seguir en la ignorancia, a saber la verdad. No creo que pueda volver a tener el mismo trato con el teme. Por que ya no lo sentiré solo como mi amigo. Pero bueno, será mejor que deje todos esos pensamientos para mañana o no podré dormir en toda la noche"

Se movió un poco para poder apartar las mantas y meterse bajo ellas. Estaba en el proceso cuando alguien inoportuno llamo al timbre.

- Quien coño será ahora- gruñó mientras se levantaba a regañadientes de la cama e iba abrir la puñetera puerta.

La abrió de un tirón dispuesto a gritarla unas cuantas verdades al intruso que se había atrevido a molestarlo, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna cuando vio quien era.

- Es de muy mala educación huir sin haber pagado el precio de perder una apuesta, dobe. Y también abrir la puerta prácticamente en pelotas- dijo un Sasuke con tono burlón apoyado en el marco de la puerta

Naruto lo miraba con mala cara

- Ya veo que no has podido resistir el venir a rebozarme por la cara tu victoria y el como yo abro la puerta de mi casa es asunto mío. Como si la quiero abrir desnudo completamente- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al salón dejando la puerta abierta para que Sasuke hiciera lo que quisiera. Marcharse o quedarse.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras el y siguió al rubio al salón, el cual se había sentado en el sofá, de tal manera que se le notaba todo el paquete. Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de dicha zona.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño miras, baka pervertido?- dijo Naruto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y cruzando las piernas, ocultando así sus atributos de la vista viciosa del moreno

- Ahora ya nada- soltó una risita y se sentó al lado del rubio- bueno. Cuéntame. ¿Qué tal te sientes al formar parte del lado oscuro de la fuerza?

Naruto se limitó a soltar un gruñido que hizo sonreír al Uchiha

- No te preocupes. Yo te enseñare todo lo que tengas que saber- cogió la barbilla del rubio y giro su cabeza hacia él- será un placer para mi enseñártelo todo

Se inclinó más asta llegar a los apetecibles labios de su amigo, los cuales apreso con su boca ansiosa. Con su lengua lo obligó a abrir los labios y así poder meterla en esa cavidad para encontrarse con su compañera, la cual inmediatamente empezó a juguetear con la suya.

Estuvieron besándose tiempo si fin, asta que Naruto de improviso se aparto del moreno y levantándose del sofá se dirigió a la ventana para mirar hacia la calle.

- Mira, Sasuke. Se que he perdido, ya que como tú decías, soy gay. Pero, sinceramente no creo que puede cumplir con lo que me pediste si yo perdía. Ya que si nos acostamos, no podría volver a verte nunca más como una amigo. No quiero perder esa amistad por un apuesta y por una noche de sexo.

Sasuke se levantó para acercarse a el. Lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

- Naruto ¿Tú me quieres?

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso, baka!

- Con tus palabras, me lo has dado a entender- hizo que el rubio se girara y lo mirara de frente- no te preocupes, nunca dejaremos de ser amigos. Seremos amigos, amantes, confidentes, esposos

- Eh ¿Esposos? Que pasa¿Qué ya tienes planeada asta la boda?- le preguntó Naruto sorprendido

- Por supuesto. Nuestro noviazgo, el compromiso, la boda, la luna de miel y nuestra futura vida juntas. Y si lo tengo todo planeado, es por que te quiero. Pero como tú eres un usorantokachi de primera, ni cuenta de habías dado

Naruto dejó su asombro para más tarde y dándose la vuelta abrazó al moreno efusivamente.

- ¡Yo también te quiero, teme!

- Kukukuku, lo se. Pero ahora, tienes una apuesta perdida que cumplir

- Eh, estamos aquí confesando sentimientos muy importantes y tú solo piensas en follar, Sasuke baka

- Tendremos toda la vida para decirnos lo mucho que nos queremos, pero ahora mismo me muero por hacerte mío. Llevo soñando con ello durante años y no tengo ni idea de cómo he podido aguantar tanto, la verdad.

Mientras decía esto, Sasuke bajaba la mano por el pecho de rubio, acariciando la piel a su paso, asta llegar a los boxers y meter la mano dentro de estos para poder tocar su miembro caliente y ya practicante erecto

- No hay duda de que te pongo cachondo- Naruto no dijo nada, ya que esas pocas caricias asta ahora recibidas por el moreno, lo estaban poniendo a cien- Ya veras como yo si te hago disfrutar. Como un condenado.

Se volvió a posicionar a la espalada del rubio sin apartar la mano de su masculinidad, la cual empezó acariciar de arriba bajo. Naruto gemía apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y moviendo a su vez las caderas

- Mmmmmmm … ahhhhh… Sasuke, más. ooohhhhh siiiiiii

Continuara..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Espero que os halla gustado el primer capitulo . Este Naru que no quiere reconocer que es gay y Sasuke empeñado en que si kukukuku. Y el Lemon??? para el siguiente o no se puede que lo corte... muuuaajajjajajaja. Asta el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aqui vengo con el segundo capitulo de este fic. Tenia pensado haberlo puesto el lunes, pero al final se me fue el santo al cielo ¬¬. ¿Habra lemon o lo cortare jojojo? halla lo que halla espero que os guste 

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad del señor Kishimoto (Pero mucho más de Sasuke, todo hay que decirlo)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_CAPITULO 2_**

- No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo deseando que gimas así para mi- dejo Sasuke al oído del rubio sin para de acariciarlo

- ¿Cuánto?- preguntó el rubio entre gemidos

- Una eternidad

Sasuke seguía acariciando su miembro insistentemente. De arriba bajo, estrujándolo, a la vez que besaba toda la piel que tenía a su alcance. La nuca, los hombros. Naruto giró la cabeza de lado para que pudieran besarse en los labios y el moreno gustoso lo complacía pasando la lengua por sus labios y chupando la contraria cuando Naruto intentó hacer lo mismo. 

- Mmmm, Sasuke teme, yo también quiero acariciarte, así que empieza a desnudarte. No, mejor lo hago yo

Tenia el miembro mas tieso que un palo, pero no le importaba. Quería desnudar y acariciar a ese teme. Se giró de cara a él y empezó a arrancarle la ropa, literalmente. Quería sentirlo cuanto antes desnudo contra él. La suavidad y el calor de su piel.

Ya los dos desnudos, empezaron a besarse nuevamente, con ansia, deseo, a la vez que no paraban de acariciarse mutuamente por todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke acariciaba ese cuerpo moreno que se había imaginado poseyendo incontables veces. 

Naruto acariciaba ese cuerpo pálido que solo se había atrevido a tocar cuando estaba algo tomado.

- Mmmm. Si. Por fin serás mío. Uno no puede vivir de sueños y fantasías sexuales con la persona deseada. Ni tampoco imaginando que las personas con las que te acuestas, son la persona que realmente deseas poseer- decía Sasuke mientras le chupaba el cuello a Naruto y le acariciaba las redondeadas nalgas

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto al oír lo ultimo dicho por el moreno

- Te lo contare si vamos a tú cama

Sin dudar ni un segundo, Naruto tomó a Sasuke de la mano y juntos corrieron desnudos asta la habitación del rubio y cayendo sobre la cama. Naruto debajo, mientras el moreno se colocaba sobre él.

- ¿Qué es eso de que me imaginabas cuando te lo hacías con otros?- volvió a preguntar el rubio mientras acariciaba los pezones del moreno distraídamente, esperando la respuesta

- Pues si. Todos los ligues que he tenido, cuando tenía relaciones con ellos, imaginaba que eras tú. Seguramente por eso tenía orgasmos tan potentes- sonrisa pervertida

- Eres un asqueroso, Sasuke- dijo el rubio, quitándoselo de encima de un empujón y sentándose sobre la cama- mira que imaginarme a mi cuando follabas con otros

Sasuke se arrodillo sobre la cama detrás de Naruto para acercarse a su oído y decir:

- ¿Qué te molesta más? ¿Qué me lo montara con otros? ¿O que te imaginara a ti cuando me lo hacia con esos otros?- le mordió el hombro, dejándole una marca- me encantan tus celos- dijo riendo, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama

- Yo no estoy celoso, Sasuke Baka- gruñó el rubio

- Si, ya. No mientes nada bien, mi precioso rubito

Sasuke deslizó sus piernas por la cintura del rubio, asta que pudo cruzarla por delante y así arrastrarlo asta que lo tubo entre sus piernas y pegado a él. Naruto podía sentir el miembro de Sasuke contra su espalda y no sabia porque, pero era muy placentero sentirlo palpitar contra su espalda.

De repente Sasuke bajo uno de sus pies asta su propio miembro y empezaba a acariciarlo de arriba bajo. "Vaya que tiene habilidad en los pies este teme" pensaba Naruto mientras terminaba de recostarse sobre el moreno y se dejaba hacer.

Sasuke siguió acariciando el miembro de su rubio, cada vez más erecto. A la vez sentía el suyo apretujado entre ambos cuerpos, asta que llego a un punto en el que no lo soporto ni un segundo más y se deslizo para salir de debajo de Naruto, con la inevitable protesta de este, al dejar de ser acariciado tan placenteramente.

- Sasuke teme ¿Se puede saber porqué paras? Con lo bien que me sentía- preguntó haciendo un puchero mientras se sentaba sobre la cama para poder mirar al moreno, que se había apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama, con los ojos cerrados y su mástil apuntando al frente- veo que necesitas atención. Te pones a tono muy rápido, eh Sasuke- sonrisa burlona

- No creas. Al parecer solo tú tienes ese poder sobre mi- reveló el moreno sin abrir los ojos

- Pues si es así, deja que este culpable se encargue del asuntito

Se deslizo sobre la cama asta estar entre las piernas del moreno, las cuales abrió y doblo por las rodillas, para dejar su objetivo con vía libre.

- ¿Ha hecho alguna vez una mamada, dobe?- preguntó el moreno abriendo lo ojos finalmente, para contemplar al rubio entre su piernas dispuesto a darle placer

- Pues no. Pero no te preocupes, tengo experiencia en las zonas bajas- sonrisa pervertida made on

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada al pillar a lo que se refería el rubio.

- No hace falta que te des tanto aires, usorantokachi- gruñó

- Vaya, Vaya. ¿Quién es el celoso ahora?

Sasuke fue a replicar que el no estaba celoso, no mucho menos, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un gemido, cuando Naruto se metió su pene erecto de lleno en su boca caliente. Tomo la base del pene con una mano y la otra la llevó a los testículos y mientras acariciaba la pesada bolsa, empezó a chupar el miembro de arriba bajo.

Para no haber echo una mamada alguna en su vida, tenía mucho arte. No, si al final iba a tener que agradecerle a todos los putones que se lo habían echo con su rubio, por instruirlo tan bien en ciertas zonas.

Llevó sus manos asta la cabeza rubia y metió sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello dorado, para así hacer que fuera más rápido en el subir y bajar. Naruto sintió la presión de las manos de Sasuke y empezó a chupar más rápido, ensalivando el grueso pene al la vez que estrujaba los testículos. Con su lengua, lamía una y otra vez la cabeza rosada del miembro, la cual ya mostraba gotitas del liquido seminal.

Lo acariciaba y chupaba cada vez más y más deprisa, asta que finalmente obtuvo su recompensa, cuando sintió como el moreno se arqueaba y se corría con fuerza en su boca soltando un sonoro grito de alivio. Naruto se trago su premio con mucho gusto.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha estado mi primera mamada?

Sasuke entreabrió un ojo, los cuales había vuelto a cerrar tras su descarga.

- ¿Estas seguro que es la primea que haces?

Naruto se limitó a sonreír y se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Sin previo aviso se llevó sus propios dedos a la boca para ensalivarlos y los acercó a su entrada mientras abría las piernas para acceder a ella. Gimió un poco al sentir la invasión, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la sensación y con los tres dedos finalmente en su interior, empezó a moverlos auto penetrándose para enanchar su virgen entrada.

Sasuke seguía con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a lo que se estaba haciendo Naruto, pero al oír como este gemía su nombre, los abrió y se quedo alucinado ante la caliente visión que se le presentó. Menudo espectáculo y todo para él solito.

Naruto miraba al moreno con ojos entrecerrados mientras seguía penetrándose con sus dedos a la vez que con su mano libre se acariciaba el miembro y se pasaba la lengua por su labios carnosos, incitándolo aun más. Cuando vio que el moreno hacia ademán de acercársele, lo detuvo en seco.

- ¡NO!

Sasuke se quedo quieto y siguió contemplando al rubio dándose auto placer. Ya se le había puesto dura otra vez y explotaría si no hacia suyo a ese lujurioso rubio de una vez por todas.

- Naruto, por favor. Estoy al rojo vivo. Deja que me ocupe de ti- suplicó desesperado

- Así me gusta, que me supliques

Sacó los dedos de su interior y le dejó vía libre al moreno, que se acercó ansioso a él. Se colocó entre su piernas y llevo su miembro a la rosada y dilatada entrada entrando suavemente en su interior. Aun cuando se había preparado para la penetración, pudo sentir el grosor del pene de Sasuke abriéndose paso en su interior, provocándole cierta molestia, pero no estando dispuesto a esperar, llevó sus piernas a la cintura del moreno, apresándolo entre ellas y obligándolo a introducirse del todo en él. Ambos gimieron por las sensaciones que experimentaban.

- "Dios, no creo que pueda soportar tanto placer. Me siento tan bien"- pensaba Sasuke mientras permanecía quieto esperando a que Naruto se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su interior

- "Siento un poco de dolor, pero ya va pasando. Pero el placer, espero que dure eternamente"- pensaba Naruto

Cuando se acostumbró del todo a la invasión, instó al moreno para que se moviera en su interior. Sasuke salió de él casi por completo, dejando solo la cabeza del miembro en la cavidad, para seguidamente volver a introducirse de lleno. Dentro, fuera una y otra vez, haciendo que los dos gimieran sin control por el placer que experimentaban.

Naruto apresaba aun más las caderas de Sasuke, para que llegara más profundamente en su interior. Se sentía tan bien. Ojala hubiera sido un poco más listo y ya llevaría disfrutando del sexo con Sasuke una buena temporada. Había sido demasiado tiempo perdido. Pero mejor callarse esos pensamientos, el moreno ya tenia su ego demasiado inflado.

Sasuke penetraba una y otra vez. Profundamente ese cuerpo dispuesto. Ese cuerpo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo y que por fin estaba haciendo suyo. Miró a Naruto a la cara. Tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta por la que salían pequeños gemidos cada vez que lo penetraba. Música para sus oídos. 

Bajó la cabeza para apoderarse de esos labios tentadores y el rubio le devolvió el beso gustoso, introduciendo sus lenguas en la cavidad bucal del otro. Delineando sus labios con la punta de la lengua, dejando restos de saliva, que era lamida poco después.

- Mmmm, Sasuke

Naruto apoyó las piernas sobre la cama, doblándolas por las rodillas y llevando sus manos al trasero del moreno, estrujándole las nalgas y guiándolo en las penetraciones. En una de ellas, el moreno dio en un punto que lo hizo llegar al séptimo cielo.

- Ahhhh. Dame ahí otra vez, Sasuke, creo haber llegado al cielo- gemía

Sasuke le obedeció gustoso y certeramente en cada penetración, daba en ese punto tan placentero para el rubio, mientras él arqueaba las caderas con las manos acariciándole el trasero. Llevo una de sus manos al pene del rubio, que clamaba por un poco de atención. Lo estrujó y masturbó con gusto, haciendo que los gemidos de Naruto y los suyos propios, fueran subiendo de volumen. Sentía el final muy cerca. Unas cuantas embestidas más y tendría el mayor orgasmo de su vida. Lo presentía.

De repente, Naruto arqueó completamente su cuerpo y se abrazaba a él con fuerza, al llegar al ansiado orgasmo descargándose en su mano.

Verlo culminar así y sentir los espasmos de su orgasmo en su interior, fue el detonante para él, que con un par de embestidas más, llegó a la cima del placer, descargándose en el interior de su rubio.

Mientras cesaban los espasmo y sus respiraciones volvían poco a poco a la normalidad, se abrazaron el uno al otro. Naruto sintiendo a Sasuke aun en su interior, pero sin importarle lo más mínimo. Le gustaba sentirlo así.

Pasado un rato y ya vueltos a la normalidad, se separaron a regañadientes y se tumbaron sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro.

- Oficialmente, ya soy gay- murmuró Naruto haciendo reír a Sasuke

- ¿Entonces admites que el lado oscuro de la fuerza no esta tan mal?- le preguntó

- No, nada mal. Aunque solo lo he experimentado contigo, así que no puedo generalizar

Celos de Sasuke saliendo a la luz.

- Y no experimentaras jamás con nadie que no sea yo, dobe. Tú siempre has sido mío. Eres mío. Y seguirás siendo eternamente mío- dijo abrazándose al rubio posesivamente

- Mmmm, que posesivo. Me encanta- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

- ¿Te apetece otra ronda?- pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa pervertida

Naruto sonrió a su vez.

- Si. Pero esta vez, yo te penetrare a ti

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡QUÉ! De eso nada monada- dijo levantándose de la cama de un salto. Naruto pudo contemplar ese cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso tras la sesión de sexo, sin traba alguna- yo no he sido uke jamás, así que como comprenderás, no tengo la más mínima intención de empezar a serlo ahora

Naruto seguía contemplándolo a placer y Sasuke, al sentir esa mirada azul, llena de deseo, sobre su persona, no pudo evitar que se le pusiera dura. Otra vez.

- Para

- ¿De qué?- preguntó el rubio inocentemente

- De mirarme así y me da igual la cara que pongas- le advirtió cuando vio la carita de niño desvalido que ponía- no me convencerás. Me mires como me mires.

- Muy bien- se incorporó en la cama, dispuesto para la caza- si no es por las buenas, pues tendrá que ser por las malas

De un salto se abalanzó sobre el moreno, pero este, previendo sus intenciones, ya había salido pitando de la habitación.

- Sasuke teme, sabes que no tienes escapatoria- decía el rubio riéndose, mientras corría en pos del moreno- no tienes a donde ir. A nos ser que salgas por la puerta de la calle, desnudito y dando el espectáculo. Seria digno de ver

- Cállate, dobe, no le veo la gracia

Intentaba evitar al rubio tras la mesa del salón, cuando este te tiró contra el, saltó por encima del sofá y corrió en otra dirección.

Es verdad que no tenia escapatoria y así desnudo como estaba, la calle estaba prohibida. Vale que era un pervertido, pero no asta el punto de salir a correr por las calles en pelotas y enseñar sus atributos viriles a la población. Así que solo tendría que evitar al rubio asta que se cansara y se le quitara esa idea loca de que él fuera uke de la cabeza.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus ideas, que no vio la ropa que había esparcida por el suelo. Y en un descuido, los pies se le trabaron en ella y de un tropezón, calló inevitablemente al suelo. Mierda.

Naruto se colocó de pie y con las piernas abiertas delante de él, dejándole una maravillosa vista de sus atributos.

- JEJE, cayendo a mis pies, eh, Sasuke teme. Me gusta. Ya eres mío.

Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, impidiendo así que Sasuke se levantara y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar o hacer maniobra alguna, le abrió las suculentas nalgas y empezó a lamer su entrada.

Sasuke gimió de la impresión y segundos después por el placer que empezaba a sentir, al tener la lengua del rubio adorando su entrada. Tal vez lo de ser uke no estuviera tan mal, sobre todo si el seme era Naruto.

Cuando sintió que Sasuke se relajaba y se dejaba hacer, sonrió. Por fin podría poner en practica lo que había visto un día en casa de los Uchiha. Había abierto con su llave, que tenia para emergencias o por si le apetecía pasarse y punto. Y había visto a Itachi y Deidara montándoselo en pleno salón en una postura tipo perrito. La diferencia en esa postura, que era la cabeza la que estaba apoyada y no las manos.

La podría haber practicado con cualquier chica, pero no sabia por que, solo se había imaginado practicándola con Sasuke. Una locura en aquel entonces. Pero ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Tomó las caderas del moreno y las colocó tal como recordaba, con el trasero en pompa y así tener mejor adeheso a su entrada. Cuando el moreno hizo ademán de apoyarse en las manos, lo obligó a quedarse como estaba y procedió a seguir lamiendo su entrada a la vez que llevaba una mano al miembro para empezar a masturbarlo.

Dios mío, estoy empezando a dudar que estoy dobe me halla engañado y realmente si halla tenido sexo con algún hombre, por que es demasiado habilidoso para, asta hacia unas horas, proclamar que el no era gay y por mucho sexo que hubiera tenido con tías, es diferente ¿O no?

¿Habrá visto alguna película porno entre hombres? Pues si es así, que me hubiera llamado. Le habría enseñado gustoso todo lo que hubiera salido en dicha película. O haber leído algún manga yaoi. Pero aunque se hubiera leído mil, esas cosas solo se aprenden con la practica. Joder. Me estoy comiendo demasiado el coco. Mejor se lo pregunto y ya.

- Oye, dobe. ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? 

- Es un secretito. Pero deja de tratar de averiguar donde lo he aprendido y disfruta

Naruto dejó de masturbarlo y llevó tres dedos a la boca del moreno con intención de que se los lamiera. En cuanto lo hizo, Sasuke pudo sentir su propio sabor en ellos. Cuando estuvieron bien ensalivados y los llevó a la entrada expuesta, metiendo los tres de golpe, haciendo gritar un poco de dolor al moreno.

- Se más delicado, dobe- se quejó- soy virgen por esa zona

- Vaya. Un pervertido como tú ya debería haber probado de todo

- Mmmm, pues si. Me va el sadomasoquismo. Las orgías. Pero mira tu por donde, no tanto el que me la metan por el culo

- Si te va el sadomasoquismo, es que te gusta que ten den duro ¿No?

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera decirle que lo decía en broma, sintió como Naruto lo penetraba de una sola y dolorosa embestida.

- JODER. Eso ha dolido, dobe- gritó mientras se mordía el labio tratando de aguantar el dolor. 

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la brusca intrusión.

- Y puedes ir preparándote para la próxima, dobe. Te voy a partir en dos. Te lo juro.

- No seas quejica. Yo no me he quejado tanto cuando me la metiste a mi

- Será por que yo fui más delicado

- Tú tienes ventaja. Tienes experiencia en lo de dar por detrás. Y ahora que tal si dejamos de cotorrear y seguimos a lo nuestro

- Pero hazlo con delicadeza

- Si, señora

Naruto entonces empezó a moverse con suavidad, evitando que el moreno pudiera sentir más dolor. Y así fue cuando empezó a oír los gemidos de recompensa por el placer que sentía.

- AHHHHHH … Naruto, vas muy despacio. Muévete más deprisa. Más duro- pedía Sasuke mientras mordisqueaba una camiseta que se encontraba por ahí

El rubio así lo hizo y empezó a embestirlo con más fuerza, mientras sujetaba las blancas caderas para que pudiera recibirlo profundamente. Sasuke no lo aguantó más y se incorporó apoyándose sobre las rodillas, se pegó al pecho del rubio, girando la cabeza para poder besarlo.

Naruto le devolvió el beso. Apasionado, lleno de deseo, mientras seguía con sus constantes penetraciones. Sin dejar el beso, Sasuke llevó sus manos a las nalgas del rubio y como antes él, lo guió en sus embestidas. Naruto a su vez deslizó sus manos por las caderas de Sasuke y las levó asta su miembro erecto, para poder darle un poco de alivio en esa zona.

Los gemidos se oían por toda la casa. El chocar de carne contra carne. Los besos húmedos que se daban, asta que el placer resultó insoportable y juntos llegaron a la cima.

Tras el orgasmo, ambos cayeron derrumbados al suelo. Hubo un rato de silencio, asta que Sasuke dijo:

- Ahora si vas a decirme donde has aprendido todo eso

- Sasuke. El sexo con mujeres y hombres no es tan diferente. Simplemente cambia el agujerito donde la metes. Aunque a las chicas también se la puedes meter por el culo. Pero yo nunca lo e echo.

- Entonces..

- No, Sasuke teme. No me lo e echo con ningún otro tío. Tú has sido el primero. Y sabes que, no conocía esta faceta celosa de ti

Sasuke se giró para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- He tratado de ocultarla muy bien, pero cuando se trata de ti, tengo que hacer esfuerzos titánicos. Pregúntale a mi aniki, en muchas ocasiones estuve apunto de cometer homicidio. Las chicas que te rondaban tienen suerte de estar vivas

- Vamos, que te tengo bien calado- dijo besándole un hombro

- No sabes asta que punto

- Y si es así ¿Porqué has esperado tanto? Podrías haber armado todo esto de la apuesta mucho antes, para que me diera cuenta de por donde iban mis gustos.

- Pues es verdad, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Aunque puede que fuera por que disfrutaba emborrachándote en las fiestas a las que íbamos y así aprovecharme de ti

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Eras tú el que me emborrachaba, maldito capullo?

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y le pegó un puñetazo nada suave en el hombro, haciendo que Sasuke se quejara un poco de dolor

- Es que estas tan dispuesto en estado de embriagadez- se reía el moreno sin arrepentirse de sus actos

- Con eso me dices que tú solo me quieres como un juguetito, para reírte de mi y echarme un polvo

Sasuke se puso serio y tomo en rostro de Naruto entre sus manos para que lo mirara a la cara.

- Si solo te hubiera querido para un polvo, podría haberme aprovechado de ti en una de esas noches y hacerte mío sin más. Pero esa fue la manera que se me ocurrió de poder tocarte, besarte. Pero yo quería algo más, así que ahí se me ocurrió lo de la apuesta. Por que no te quiero durante momentos contados. Te quiero conmigo durante toda mi vida. Por que yo te amo, Naruto.

El rubio sonrió tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Yo también te amo, Sasuke y siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta

- Dilo otra vez

- Te amo

- Otra vez… por favor

- TE AMO. TE AMOOOOOOOOO

Riéndose de pura felicidad, se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

- Volvamos a la cama- propuso el moreno- el suelo es un poco incomodo

Se levantaron y volvieron a la cama, donde cubrieron sus cuerpos desnudos con una sabana

- Sabia yo que esa posturita seria una experiencia increíble si la practicaba contigo- murmuraba Naruto contra el cuello del moreno- desde que la vi, siempre he querido hacerla contigo

- ¿Y no vas a contarme donde la viste?

- Bueno, te lo contaré. Un día cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa y entre con la llave que me diste. Creía que no había nadie, pero cuando me acerque al salón, pues me encontré a Itachi y Deidara haciéndolo en esa posturita. No era mi intención mirar, pero joder, estaba como embobado mientras los contemplaba. Menos mal que estaban tan a lo suyo que ni cuenta se dieron de que tenían publico- termino de decir algo rojo

- O sea que viste a mi aniki y a Dei mientras follaban

- Si. Pero no te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra, Sasuke o juro que no te volveré hablar en la vida. No, mejor no te dejo acostarte conmigo

- Mi labios están sellados

Nuevamente te quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la calma de la noche o lo que quedaba de ella, porque ya empezaba a clarear. El tiempo con Naruto se le pasaba volando, pero eso ya no importaba, porque tendría el resto de su vida para disfrutar junto él.

De repente sintieron cierto griterío por la calle. Sasuke supuso que serian juerguistas que volvían de alguna fiesta. Pero ese griterío había entrado en el edificio donde vivía Naruto. Que el supiera en ese edificio vivía gente con familia, alguna persona mayor, pero nadie que pudiera armar tanto escándalo. Que raro. Pero el griterío cada vez se oía más cerca. Los fuertes pasos resonaban por el pasillo. Parecía una caballería. ¿Pero que coño estaba pasando ahí fuera?. La puerta del piso de Naruto fue abierta con brusquedad, despertando a su dueño, el cual se había quedado dormido en su hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos invaden?

- NARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- tras ese grito aparecieron en la habitación su aniki, Deidara, Sai, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Juugo, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji y Lee. Vamos, todos sus entrometidos amigos al completo- VENIMOS A FELICITAR A LA NUEVA PAREJITA- seguían gritando, los cuales oirían asta los que vivían en la otra punta de la cuidad, estaba seguro

- Queréis dejar de gritar de una vez, joder ¿Y se puede saber que coño hacéis aquí?- quiso saber Sasuke

- Pues lo dicho. Hemos venido a felicitaros- se explicó su aniki

- Y no podríais haber esperando. Estábamos en un momento intimo

- Eso ya lo podemos ver- dijo Sai con sonrisa pervertida

- Pues ya estáis tardando en largaros de aquí- dijo furioso y olvidando que estaba desnudo, salió de la cama dispuesto a echarlos el mismo

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Me he quedado ciego- gritó Itachi de repente- Quieres taparte, ototo baka. Para ver desnudos, prefiero ver a mi Dei o Naru-chan y no tu escuálido cuerpo. ¿Es que quieres matarme de una infarto o que? Aun soy joven para morir

- Pues sino quieres morir, pero de la paliza que yo te voy a dar, ya puedes ir sacando tu trasero de aquí

Se enrolló con la sabana, olvidando que era lo único que cubría a su rubio y dejándolo expuesto a miradas lascivas.

- SASUKE. Pero se puede saber que coño estas haciendo, joder- le gritó el rubio tapándose sus partes viriles con una almohada, pero no antes de haber sido admiradas por el publico vicioso

- Mira que sois problemáticos. El único que se va a quedar ciego voy a ser yo si sigo viendo vuestros cuerpos nada sexys. Os espero en el salón- y salió de la habitación seguido de Neji, Choji y Lee

- Y vosotros a que estáis esperando para largaros también- gruñó Sasuke de nuevo en la cama y bajo las sabanas con Naruto tras su espalda

- ¿No podemos quedarnos a mirar un poquito más?- preguntó Suigetsu inocentemente, ganándose con ello una mirada de loco mental por parte de Sasuke, haciendo que Juugo se apresurara a sacarlo de inmediato de la habitación, seguidos de Shino y Kiba, que no podían evitar sonreír ante lo posesivo de Sasuke con Naruto. Siempre había estado claro que esos acabarían juntos. Aunque habían tardado lo suyo.

- Si. Y a mi no me apetece quedarme viudo tan pronto- Gaara sacó a Sai arrastras de la habitación

- Ni a mi. Ni siquiera me he casado todavía- Deidara tomó a Itachi por la coleta y lo sacó también de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él

- Malditos entrometidos de mierda. Han tenido que venir a estropearnos el royo- gruñía Sasuke mientras se bestia con furia con ropa de su koi, ya que la suya estaba esparcida por el salón

- No se lo tomes en cuenta, Sasuke. Solo querían felicitarnos- intentó defender a sus amigos mientras él también se bestia

- Pues podrían haber esperado a horas más decentes. Cuando nosotros nos enteramos de que mi aniki y Deidara eran novios oficiales, no fuimos a meter las narices donde no nos llamaban y lo mismo cundo fueron Sai y Gaara

Naruto terminó de vestirse y se acerco abrazar a un enfadado Sasuke.

- Si me prometes portarte bien cuando salgamos de esta habitación, podrás hacerme el amor durante toda la noche, sin tregua y en todas las posturas que se te ocurran.

Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió malicioso.

- Para prometer algo así tienes que estar muy seguro de tu aguante. ¿Podrás resistir durante toda la noche?

Naruto se soltó del abrazo y fue hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se volvió para decirle

- ¿Y tú? ¿Podrás resistir?

Dicho esto abrió y se fue al salón donde esperaban sus amigos.

- Aunque tenga que tomar la viagra, aguantaré toda la vendita noche. Pero no me hará falta, cuando se trata de ese rubio, siempre suele estar dura.

Salio de la habitación y siguió a Naruto al salón, donde sus entrometidos amigos estaban preguntándole a su rubio que hacían sus ropas por todo el suelo y manchadas de lo que parecía ser semen.

- Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia, malditos cotillas- tomó a Naruto de un brazo y lo arrastró asta una silla libre, donde se sentó con él sobre sus rodillas- si habéis venido a por detalles jugosos, ya os podéis olvidar. Así que brindemos y os largáis, que queremos estar solos.

- Sasuke, ya sabes que Naruto ahora es tu koi, pero nosotros somos sus amigos y también tenemos derecho a disfrutar de él- decía Kiba, pero cuando vio la mirada que Sasuke, se apresuró a decir- me refiero en el sentido de la amistad

- Sasuke te ha entendido. ¿No es así?- preguntó Naruto

Una noche de puro sexo con su rubio estaba en juego

- Si- se limitó a decir

- Y ¿Cómo terminó la fiesta de vuestro compromiso, chicos?- les preguntó a Itachi y Deidara

- Maravillosa. Ya estamos oficialmente comprometidos ante el mundo entero- dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

- Asi es. Y en un mes estaremos oficial y legalmente casados. Soy tan feliz- Itachi en su entusiasmo, apretujó a Deidara en una abrazo, casi impidiéndole respirar

- ¿Y para cuando vuestra boda?- les preguntó Sai

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Acabamos de empezar a salir y ya quieres que nos casemos?- preguntó el rubio algo alucinado

- Yo también quiero que nos casemos, dobe

- Y yo también. Pero en un futuro. Primero tenemos que ver como nos va como pareja. Viviendo juntos y después decidiremos.

- Con tal de que al final nos casemos

- Muy bien, pues decidáis dar el gran paso. Buscaros a unos organizadores de bodas que no sean ni Temari ni Hinata- decía Shikamaru- Neji y yo no mojamos mucho últimamente debido a lo estresadas que están con los preparativos de la boda de estos dos- señaló a los tortolitos, que seguían abrazados y ahora también se besaban- Tsk, que problemáticos

- Eso. Es un poco frustrante que llegues a casa dispuesto para la acción y te encuentres a tú novia con que a ella no le apetece porque esta cansada. Y esto lleva pasando sus buenos y muy largos ocho meses. No es bueno estar tanto tiempo sin mojar el churro- terminó Neji su alegato.

Todos rieron antes los problemitas que estaban teniendo sus amigos, aunque a ellos no les hacia mucha gracia, la verdad. No mojar todos los días no era bueno para la salud. No señor.

- Bueno, antes de que mi ototo nos arranque la cabeza de un mordico a todos por seguir aquí de pegados, brindemos por la nueva pareja

Trajeron las copas y abrieron una botella de champaña que habían traído de la fiesta. Una vez todas llenas las levantaron para el brindis

- Bien, ahora todos les desearemos algo a estos dos- dijo Itachi- yo empiezo. Buen sexo

- Mucho amor- les deseo Deidara

- Felicidad- les deseo Gaara

- Discutid mucho, las reconciliaciones suelen ser geniales- dijo Sai, ganándose un capón de su maridito

- Que no sean tan problemáticos- Shikamaru a lo suyo

- Amor, pero sobre todo que siga habiendo amistad- dijo Neji

- Que explotéis al máximo la fuerza de vuestras juventud- gritó Lee

- Que tengáis siempre comida en la mesa- típico de Choji

- Sobre todo, salud- dijo Shino

- Quereros siempre mucho- Dijo Kiba

- Practicas muuucho sexo. Así tendréis buena salud, como os ha deseado Shino- Dijo Suigetsu.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo

- Todo eso por mil- terminó Juugo

- Empezaremos a poner en practica todos vuestros buenos deseos partir de ahora, sobre todo los de practicar mucho sexo- dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se pusiera algo rojo

- A si me gusta, ototo. Y ahora ¡SALUD!

- ¡SALUD!- gritaron todos mientras entrechocaban las copas y bebían

- UN BESO, UN BESO, UN BESO..

Estaba claro que no iban a para asta que se besaran, así que los complacieron dándose un beso de espectáculo, con lengua incluida, que los otros vitorearon asta que terminó 

- Bien, ahora.. empezó Sasuke

- Si, Uchiha, ya nos vamos. Sabemos pillar las indirectas- dijo Sai

- Pues ya estáis tardando- dijo el moreno señalando la puerta de la calle

Y tal como habían llegado, se marcharon. Gritando como locos, haciendo que uno sintiera vergüenza ajena. Cerró la puertas tras esos lunáticos y se volvió hacia su rubio, que intentaba coger las copas para llevarlas a la cocina

- Tras un brindis, las copas se tienen que dejar sobre la mesa para que den suerte. 

- ¿Es eso verdad?

- Pues ni idea. Pero eso he oído

- Bueno, pues entonces las dejo- se volvió hacia el moreno- ¿Y que hacemos ahora?

Sasuke lo abrazó por la cintura.

- ¿Acaso tienes que preguntarlo?

- ¿Otra vez?- dijo cuando supo a lo que se refería el moreno

- Me lo has prometido

- Pero para esta noche. Apenas esta amaneciendo y acabamos de hacerlo hace un rato

- Ahora- siguió insistiendo Sasuke como un niño pequeño

- Como quieras

Naruto se soltó del abrazo y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa sensualmente, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

- Pero luego no me ruegues que para, teme. Por que te aseguro que no pararé- y entro en la habitación

- Ya veremos quien es el que ruega, dobe

Corrió en pos del rubio y cerró la puerta de la habitación a conciencia. No lo sacarían de allí, ni aunque se incendiara el edificio.

Continuará..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jojojojo, pues si, al final hubo lemon, como tenia que ser . Pero como no la pandilla de locos que tienen por amiguetes tubieron que ir y fastidiarles la funcion, menos mal que ya habian terminado con la primera y segunda ronda mauauauajajaaa. Pues ya solo falta el capitulo final que esta avanzado, pero no terminado, tengo la vagancia encima ultimamente T.T. Espero no tardar mucho en quitarme de encima. Asta el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Buaa, al fin termino esta hisotoria que se quedo inconclusa con los dos primeros capitulos. I'm Sorry!. Pero como ya he dicho, mi musa murió y cuando no hay inspiración y por muchas otras circunstacias, es lo que pasa. Pero bueno. He decidido terminar algunos de los que deje inconclusos hace años y este, a falta de un capitulo (El cual casi ya tenía escrito) ha sido uno de los ganadores.

Lo dicho, casi estaba terminado, asi que solo he tenido que corregir algunas cosas, cambiar otras que no me han gustado y darle un final. Espero que no desentone mucho, ya que fue escrito hace tiempo. Pero leyendo y tal, más o menos recorde lo que quería hacer y lo he podido terminar.

**Pareja:** SasuNaru

**Propiedad:** Estos personajes pertenecen al autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Lemon

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La apuesta. Fin**

Dos años después

- Al fin solos - suspiró Sasuke cerrando la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde se prepararían para partir hacia su luna de miel - creía que ese maldito banquete no terminaría nunca - seguía hablando mientras se quitaba su elegante traje de novio - desde que dimos el "si quiero" que no nos han dejado ni un mísero segundo a solas. Mi puñetero hermano se encargó bien de ello.

Naruto se limitaba a sonreír mientras oía a Sasuke despotricar contra su hermano. Era verdad que desde que se casaron oficialmente no habían estado juntos ni un instante. Solamente cuando estuvieron sentados juntos en la mesa del banquete y durante el primer baile.

Pero eso no importaba, ya tendrían tiempo de estar juntos como tortolos durante el mes que duraría su luna de miel. Y tras el viaje, el resto de sus vidas. Para amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separara.

Era muy feliz. Todo lo que en su día les desearon sus amigos, lo tenían, y mucho más. Y por fin hoy se habían casado. Los últimos de sus circulo de amigos. Ya que todos los demás ya habían pasado durante esos dos años por la vicaria.

Hoy daban comienzo a lo que seria su larga vida de casados.

Ya tenían las maletas listas para el viaje. Solo tenían que cambiarse la ropa de la boda por otra más cómoda. Pero al parecer Sasuke tenia otros planes, ya que se estaba acercando a el de forma insinuante y esa miradita de "Hagamos cosas perversas"

- Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. Sino nos damos prisa, el barco zarpará sin nosotros.

- Pero tenemos que consumar nuestro matrimonio, Naruto - lo abrazó por la cintura para empezar a besarle la nuca.

- Lo se, pero no tiene que ser precisamente ahora. Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo cuando estemos instalados en nuestra suite a bordo de ese maravilloso crucero que nos llevará de luna de miel.

- Yo quiero hacerlo ahora - exigió el Uchiha como un niño pequeño sin soltarse del rubio.

- No seas cabezón, Sasuke - otra vez tendría que engatusarlo - si mueves ahora mismo tu precioso culito y te vistes, te prometo que cuando estemos a bordo del barco me encerrare contigo en el camarote y podrás hacerme todo tipo de cosas prohibidas.

Dicho y hecho.

- Mueve tu también el culo, Naruto, que no tenemos todo el día.

Ese soborno llevaba utilizándolo durante dos años y era tan infalible como la primera vez. Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Sasuke se había vestido y tenia las maletas junto a la puerta mientras llamaba a un botones para que las llevara asta la limusina que los llevaría asta el puerto.

Naruto sonreía mientras el también se bestia. Que bien conocía a su marido. No había mejor manera que tentarlo con buen sexo para que hiciera todo lo que él quería y en tiempo record. Su fiel esclavo.

- Bien, ya estoy listo, podemos irnos.

Sasuke lo tomó de la mano y sacándolo de la habitación, lo arrastro asta el ascensor.

- Espero que toda la chusma...

- Invitados, Sasuke, no chusma.

- Lo que sea. El caso es que espero que se hayan largado ya. No pienso permitir que nos entretengan más.

Cuando llegaron abajo, el gran salón donde se había celebrado el banquete ya estaba vacío excepto por el personal del hotel, que se encontraba recogiendo los resto de la celebración.

- Bien, vía libre y un maravilloso mes por delante en el que estaremos solos. Todavía no puedo creérmelo - El moreno no podía bajarse de la nube de ensueño en la que estaba.

Salieron a la calle, donde esperaban sus padres y sus amigos.

- Vaya, creía que ya os habíais largado- gruñó Sasuke.

- Sasuke, no seas grosero - lo riñó Naruto mientras los dos iban a despedirse de sus padres.

- Seguramente os lo pasareis muy bien en el crucero, pero intentar acordaros de vez en cuando de darnos una llamadita ¿Vale hijo? - pidió Kushina Uzumaki a su rubio hijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Naruto le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo.

- No te preocupes, mama. Os llamare tan ha menudo que te arrepentirás de habérmelo pedido - Naruto sonreía mientras soltaba a su madre y se volvía hacia su padre.

- Nunca nos cansaremos de tus llamadas, hijo - dijo Minato mientras también abrazaba a su único y amado hijo - Sasuke.

Se volvió hacia su yerno, que se había acercado para también despedirse, a la vez que Naruto se acercaba a Mikoto y Fugaku.

- Es un placer tenerte por fin en nuestra familia, Naruto - Fugaku le estrechó la mano con fuerza mientras le sonreía.

- El placer es todo mío, señor Fugaku - se volvió hacia Mikoto, la cual lo engulló en un fuerte abrazo.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra de que finalmente seas mi querido yerno.

- Y yo de que tú seas mi suegra. No voy a poder quejarme de que seas mala conmigo. Seguramente me ha tocado la mejor del mundo - Mikoto sonrió encantada.

- En eso te equivocas, Naruto - dijo Sasuke al lado de un sonriente Kushina - yo tengo a la mejor suegra del mundo.

- Pero mira que sois peloteros - todos rieron ante el comentario de Itachi.

- Bueno, es hora de irse o llegaremos tarde. Naruto, al coche - lo apremiaba Sasuke.

Y ante las prisas del moreno, se despidieron rápidamente de sus amigos, los cuales les desearon lo mejor para el viaje. Finalmente entraron en la parte trasera de la limusina y partieron con destino al puerto.

- Brindemos - Sasuke sacaba una botella de champan y dos copas de uno de los compartimentos de la limusina, le pasó una de las copas a Naruto y tras descorchar la botella, vertió el liquido ámbar y burbujeante en ambas copas - por una muy larga vida de felicidad, amor y sexo, por supuesto - sonrisa ladina por parte del moreno.

- No cambiaras nunca - lo regañó el rubio entrechocando las copas.

- Y aun así te gusto.

Bebieron de sus copas para después fundirse en un apasionado beso. Y siguieron besándose asta que la limusina se detuvo y una de las puertas fue abierta por el chofer, que carraspeo para llamarles la atención.

- Hemos llegado al puerto, señores

Se separaron. Naruto algo avergonzado por que los habían pillado y Sasuke con su típica sonrisilla de superioridad.

- Vaya, el viaje ha sido corto - salieron de la limusina y contemplaron el barco que los llevaría a su luna de miel.

- Es enorme - dijo el rubio impresionado.

- Pues que esperabas. Es un crucero de lujo. ¿O es que acaso te imaginabas una barquichuela?

- Por supuesto que no. Pero no se, algo más pequeño.

- No puede ser más pequeño. Es un crucero y por cojones tiene que ser grande.

- Ya salió don sabiondo - gruñó el rubio tomando su maleta de mano del maletero y enfurruñado, se dirigió hacia la zona de embarque, dejando al moreno atrás.

- Encárgate del equipaje - le dijo Sasuke al chofer - aquí tienes el número de nuestra suite para que las envíen allí.

- No se preocupe señor, me encargaré de todo. Que tengan un buen viaje.

- Muchas gracias - tomó también su maleta de mano y salió en pos del rubio, que ya esperaba para poder embarcar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada - decía un rubio algo enojado desde un coche ocupado por cuatro personas

- Quieres tranquilizarte, Deidi, cariño. No estamos haciendo nada malo.

- Perdona, pero yo creo que meterte de polizón en la luna de miel de tu hermano, si es hacer algo malo.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo cierto pelirrojo.

- No se de que coño os quejáis. Os pareció una buena idea cuando os propusimos una segunda luna de miel - dijo Sai volviéndose hacia los asientos traseros donde estaban los dos quejicas.

- Claro que si. Pero creo que se os olvidó el pequeño detalle de decirnos que era en el mismo puñetero barco en el que van Naruto y Sasuke - terminó gritándoles Deidara.

- Estoy de acuerdo - volvió a decir Gaara.

- ¿No sabes decir nada más? - preguntó Itachi.

- Para que molestarme.

El Uchiha se giro hacia Sai.

- No se como has podido casarte con semejante muermazo. Al menos espero por tu bien que sea excelente en la cama.

- Más que bueno, te lo aseguro.

- Sai - dijo Gaara con tono de advertencia.

- Es que es verdad - no podía evitar presumir de marido.

- Volviendo al tema. Si, puede que se nos olvidara el detallito del mismo barco, Deidi, pero míralo bien, es enorme. Hay pocas posibilidades de que nos vean y además me he asegurado de reservar habitaciones bien alejadas de la suya.

- No lo suficiente, seguro y por si se te había olvidado, en lo referente a ti, Sasuke es un detector con patas y cuando nos encuentre seremos comida para tiburones por haber osado interrumpir su luna de miel con Naruto.

- Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti es tu desbordada imaginación - se rió Itachi, inmune ante el peligro que podrían correr si por casualidad Sasuke los descubría - y ya no podemos echarnos para atrás - miró hacia la zona de embarque - ya no están. Es nuestra oportunidad.

Salieron del coche e hicieron bajar al par de gruñones. El equipaje ya estaba en el barco, se habían encargado de ello antes de que la pareja de recién casados saliera del hotel. Así que tomaron a sus parejas de la mano y los arrastraron hacia la zona de embarque.

- Ah, es un camarote maravilloso. Es tan grande cómo un apartamento - decía Naruto emocionado tras haber revisado toda la suite.

- Lo mejor para nuestra luna de miel. Y esa cama enorme - dijo señalando la susodicha donde Naruto estaba tumbado - ideal para consumar nuestro matrimonio.

- No me apetece - dijo el rubio poniendo mala cara. Aun estaba enfadado por lo acontecido antes de que embarcaran.

Sasuke lo miraba seriamente.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Lo que oyes. Que no me apetece follar. Así mejor.

- Me lo habías prometido, Naruto ¿Vas a faltar a tu palabra?.

- Pues esta vez si, mira tu por donde - se levantó de la cama y tomando al moreno de un brazo lo arrastro fuera del camarote - si estas tan necesitado, te aconsejo que te des una vuelta, para ver si así se te bajan un poco las calenturas.

- No me digas que todo esto viene por lo que te dije del barco ¿Cómo puedes estar enfadado por semejante ton...

No terminó la frase, ya que el rubio le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

- Vaya mierda. Que bien empezamos nuestro matrimonio y luna de miel. Aun que rezare para que la reconciliación sea tan placentera como muchas otras.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y decidió ir a reconocer un poco el barco, ya que estaba seguro de que por mucho que insistiera, Naruto no le abriría la puerta hasta que se le bajaran un poco los humos y su llave se la había olvidado dentro debido a lo apresurado de su salida.

Recorrer el barco de proa a popa le llevo sus buenas dos horas largas. Todo el era un autentico lujazo. Tenia absolutamente de todo. Era como una gran hotel flotante.

Asta habría jurado ver a su hermano, Deidara, Sai y Gaara en la cubierta, pero como eso era imposible, además de que había sido visto y no visto, se olvidó del asunto.

Tras recorrer varios pasillos, por fin llegó a la zona donde se encontraba su camarote. Seguramente Naruto ya se abría calmado y por fin, finalmente podrían hacer el amor apasionadamente. Se moría de ganas. Llegó hasta la puerta y llamó. Se oían los pasos del rubio en el interior y poco después la puerta se abría con brusquedad. El rubio estaba vestido de etiqueta. Si, estaba como un tren, pero el habría preferido encontrarlo desnudo. Parecía ser que tampoco consumarían el matrimonio en ese momento.

- Ya era hora de que parecieras - tomó al moreno de la mano y esta vez lo arrastró al interior de la habitación - tenemos que bajar a cenar en veinte minutos, así que ya puedes mover tu trasero e ir a ducharte y vestirte. Te he dejado la ropa encima de la cama. Espabila - sin más, lo empujó en dirección al baño y cerro la puerta tras el.

Resignado, Sasuke se duchó a toda velocidad y se lavó también el pelo. Terminó de arreglarse y pasó a la habitación para vestirse con la ropa que le había preparado su marido. Una vez listo, volvió al gran salón, donde Naruto lo esperaba paseándose de un lado a otro, mirando el reloj cada dos por tres.

- Ah, ya era hora. Solo nos quedan cinco minutos y sino llegamos a tiempo no cenaremos.

- ¿Es que hay hora para la cena o que?.

- Pues si y no solo para la cena, para el resto de comidas también. Lo pone en las normas del barco.

Afortunadamente llegaron justo a tiempo y tras darles la bienvenida, un camarero los llevo hasta una mesa al lado de una ventada por la cual entraba una agradable brisa marina. Les dieron la carta y el camarero espero pacientemente justo a la mesa a que hicieran su pedido.

- A mi puedes traerme la langosta, gracias - Dijo Naruto. Le entrego la carta y espero a que Sasuke también pidiera.

- Lo mismo para mi también, gracias y para beber tráenos un vino tinto.

Tras la marcha del camarero con sus pedidos, Sasuke decidió tantear un poco el terreno, ya que con las prisas no había podido averiguar de que humor seguía el rubio.

- Naruto, respecto a lo de nuestra discusión...

- Olvídalo - el moreno lo miró sorprendido. Naruto sonreía - cuando lo pensé detenidamente, me pareció una soberana tontería y que tampoco esta bien empezar nuestro matrimonio con una discusión.

- La próxima vez intentare no ser tan sabiondo.

- Ah, pero me gusta que lo seas, aun que la gran mayoría de las veces me saques de mis casillas.

Se rieron con cariño y se inclinaron sobre la mesa para poder besarse. Se separaron al rato al ver que el camarero traía sus pedidos.

Les coloco las exquisitas langostas delante y procedió a descorchar la botella para después servir el liquido en sus copas. Mientras el camarero los atendía, Sasuke, por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver, por segunda vez ese día, a su hermano, Deidara, Sai y Gaara. Se giró para poder ver mejor y se inclino hacia tras en la silla, ya que el camarero le tapaba bastante. Y tanto se inclino, que acabó cayéndose al suelo.

- ¡Sasuke! - gritó Naruto preocupado e incorporándose de golpe.

- Señor ¿Se encuentra bien? - el camarero que los atendía y varios más acudieron en su ayuda

Sasuke se levantó del suelo mientras echaba una ojeada por todo el restaurante. Ni rastro de quienes había creído ver. ¿Otro alucinación?.

- Si, me encuentro bien. Ha sido culpa mía por inclinarme así sobre la silla.

Una vez sentado nuevamente a la mesa, ambos se pusieron a degustar su cena

- ¿Estas bien, Sasuke?- Naruto seguía algo preocupado - ¿Ha quien as visto? Parecías buscar a alguien.

- No te preocupes, amor. Me pareció ver a alguien conocido, pero seguramente me he equivocado.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si - afirmó acariciándole la mano que el rubio tenia sobre la mesa, mas cerca de él.

Olvidando el pequeño percance, cenaron con tranquilidad y hablaron de todo lo que harían ese mes y también de las ciudades que visitarían cuando el barco echara ancla, ya que esos grandes barco tenían por costumbre detenerse en varios puertos durante la travesía.

Cunado se terminaron la langosta, pidieron una deliciosa tarta de Wisky de postre. Mientras esperaban, Sasuke sintió que algo le rozaba la entrepierna. Miró al rubio, sorprendido, pero este se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia el mar que se extendía ante ellos. Seguramente habría sido un accidente del rubio al cruzar las piernas o algo, así que no le dio más importancia. Pero por segunda vez, algo le rozó la ingle y esta vez ese algo no se aparto de dicha zona, es más, hizo presión sobre su miembro, acariciándolo.

Volvió a mirar al rubio, que seguía con su contemplación del mar, pero con una sonrisilla en la cara. Así que el rubio quiere jugar. Metió las manos bajo la mesa, se abrió los pantalones e introdujo una mano en su boxer, sacando su miembro de la prisión de tela. Cogió el pie del rubio y lo posó sobe su carne caliente. Naruto hábilmente empezó a acariciarlo de arriba bajo y estrujándoselo como podía con los dedos del pie.

Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados y gemía bajito mientras recibía tan hábiles atenciones de su marido mientras cenaban y en un restaurante abarrotado de gente.

- Aquí tienen el postre, señores.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe a la vez que Naruto quitaba el pie de su hombría. Habían estado tan a lo suyo que se olvidaron completamente de que aun les faltaba el postre.

- Gracias - dijo Naruto algo nervioso.

Sasuke sonrió y en un plis se termino la tarta, miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie miraba en su dirección y se metió bajo la mesa.

- Sasuke ¿Se puede saber que haces? - preguntó el rubio atragantándose en el proceso con la tarta - ¿No iras hacer lo que creo que vas hacer, verdad?

- Tu me has provocado - se oyó bajo la mesa.

Inmediatamente, Naruto sintió como Sasuke le desabrochaba los pantalones y le sacaba el miembro del interior de los boxer, para seguidamente metérselo de lleno en la boca, como segundo postre.

Naruto soltó un gemido que sonó ahogado al tener la cuchara metida en la boca. En cada gemido, se aseguraba de llevarse una cucharada de tarta a la boca, para que se oyera lo mínimo y que la gente pensara que simplemente estaba disfrutando del rico postre. Pero una vez terminada la tarta, no tenia ni idea de que hacer para que no se oyeran sus gemidos, así que tomo un trozo de pan que había sobrado y empezó a metérselo en la boca frenéticamente. ¿Por qué Sasuke tenia que ser tan condenadamente bueno en lo que hacia?.

- Sasuke ¿Quieres parar de una vez? Viene el camarero.

Pero el moreno no se dio por aludido y siguió chupándosela bajo la mesa y cada vez más rápido.

Naruto apenas podía contenerse, gimió algo más alto, cuando noto como su miembro era estrujado con fuerza, haciendo que la gente y el camarero, que acababa de llegar junto a la mesa, lo mirasen extrañado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? - preguntó solicito el camarero.

- Si, muy bien, gracias. Es que tengo calor - se rió nerviosamente mientras se abanicaba furiosamente con una mano.

- ¿Desean algo más?

- No, eso es todo. Muchas gracias.

Cuando se hubo marchado el camarero, se recostó sobre la silla y metiendo las manos bajo la mesa, agarró la cabeza morena y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento. Ya que ese pervertido le había hecho pasar un buen apuro, al menos que mereciera la pena el mal rato pasado, temiendo a ser descubiertos.

Sasuke era tan hábil, que vio su final próximo, así que sacó apresuradamente una mano de bajo de la mesa, tomó la servilleta para llevársela a la boca y acallar el sonoro gemido que soltaba segundos después mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba debido al orgasmo. Cuando finalmente se relajó, quedó desmadejado sobre la silla, completamente relajado. Sintió que Sasuke se encargaba de su zona baja y luego volvía a cerrarle los pantalones.

- Dime cuando puedo salir.

El rubio miro a su alrededor y comprobaba que nadie miraba en su dirección.

- No mira nadie, puedes salir.

El moreno salio apresuradamente de bajo de la mesa y se sentó, mirándolo con una sonrisa prepotente, marca de la casa.

- Sabia que eras un pervertido en toda regla, pero no hasta tales extremos.

- Eso te pasa por haberme provocado. Has obtenido tu justo merecido - dijo relamiéndose los labios con gula.

- Bien, por ahora. Pero ya me vengare. En nuestra habitación.

Se levantaron de la mesa y cogidos de la mano, salieron del restaurante, deseosos de llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Joder, este puñetero barco es enorme. Deberían habernos dado un mapa o algo para poder saber donde coño estamos - protestaba Itachi, mientras él y Deidara iban caminando por un largo pasillo.

- ¿Y que esperabas? Es un crucero. Normalmente siempre son grandes - le respondió el rubio, el cual iba cogido de su brazo.

- ¿A si? Pues por culpa de que sea tan grande, es que me he perdido- dijo como si nada.

Deidara lo miró amenazador.

- ¿Qué te has perdido? ¿¡Pero como es posible!

- Es que estos pasillos son todos prácticamente iguales y pues eso… me he perdido.

- Maldita sea Itachi, los tuyo no tiene nombre. Y me daría igual si no nos hubiéramos perdido en el mismo puñetero barco en el que viajan tu hermano y Naruto.

- Venga, Deidi, no te pongas así, seria demasiada coincidencia que vinieran por aquí para ir a su habitación ¿No te parece?.

Deidara no tubo tiempo de replicar, ya que justo en ese momento llegaban Sai y Gaara, los cuales se habían entretenido más atrás, corriendo como locos.

- Parece imposible, pero Naruto y Sasuke vienen en esta dirección y si no nos damos prisa, nos pillaran.

- ¿Qué decías de que seria demasiada coincidencia, Itachi? - preguntó Deidara, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Tenemos que escondernos, están apunto de llegar - apremiaba Gaara mientras miraba hacia atrás por si los veía aparecer.

- Metámonos en esta habitación - Itachi saco una tarjeta de su cartera y empezó con sus intentonas de abrir la puerta.

- Eso solo funciona en las películas y además, es delito meterse en una habitación ajena - gruñía Deidara, pero a pesar de sus palabras, ayudo a Itachi a abrir la puerta.

- Solo será hasta que pasen - oyeron un clic y la puerta se abrió milagrosamente - vaya, ha funcionado. Soy un genio - sonreía Itachi con prepotencia.

- Muy bien señor genio, mueva su trasero y entre en la habitación de una vez - Sai los empujó a todos dentro y cerro la puerta tras él, para después pegar la oreja a la puerta y escuchar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Sasuke aquí no. Nos veran - decía Naruto pero sin el menor intento de apartar al moreno de su persona, ya que desde que había salido del restaurante y mientras subían hasta su habitación, no había parado de acariciarlo y besarlo.

- Da igual - decía el moreno entre beso y beso - que nos vean - lo beso con fuerza en el cuello hasta dejarle una marca - así sabrán cuanto nos amamos.

- Y que no podemos quitarnos las manos de encima - afirmo Naruto sonriente abrazando con fuerza a su marido.

- Eso también - le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla - corramos hasta la habitación el resto del camino. Lo que tengo pensado hacerte si que no podemos hacerlo en el pasillo.

Riendo como niños, corrieron el resto del camino. Una vez ante la puerta de su habitación, Sasuke saco la llave para meterla en la cerradura…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los cuatro integrantes se echaron hacia atrás. Simplemente no podía ser, justo habían tenido que meterse en la habitación de la pareja feliz. No podían creérselo.

- Maldita sea Itachi, juro que si salimos de esta sin que nos pillen estarás sin mojar el resto de tú vida - le gruño Deidara por lo bajo a su marido.

- Toda mi vida sin mojar, Deidi, eres muy cruel - solo de pensarlo le entraban los sudores.

- No es hora de discutir - les llamo Sai la atención - tenemos que escondernos.

Los cuatro salieron en estampida para buscar algún sitio adecuado donde ocultarse sin que pudieran ser descubiertos.

- En el armario no - Deidara tomo a Itachi del brazo sacándolo de allí - y si quieren coger algo de ropa. Eres tonto Itachi.

Se quedaron todos paralizados al oír que la puerta se abría y pudieron oír las risas de la pareja en el pasillo.

- ¡Bajo la cama! - dijo Sai y todos en tromba se metieron a trompicones bajo la gran cama de matrimonio. Estaban algo apretujados, pero al menos no se les veía, ya que una colcha que llegaba asta el suelo, cubría la cama.

Itachi junto sus manos como si fuera a rezar y susurro.

- Que se lo monten en el salón, dios mío, que no se lo monten en la cama.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Vamos a la habitación - apremiaba Sasuke entre beso y beso y en procesos de desnudar a Naruto.

- Si, mi amor - gimió el rubio mientras se dejaba besar y quitar la ropa, a la misma vez que el empezaba a desnudar al moreno.

Llegaron a la habitación y a los pies de la cama dejaron caer el resto de la molesta ropa. Se abrazaron ya desnudos y se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

- Naruto, olvidémonos de los preliminares, por que juro que si no te poseo ahora mismo, me volveré loco. Acabare violándote.

Abrazo al rubio más fuerte contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera fusionarlo con él. Le besaba el cuello mientras sus manos le acariciaban las nalgas.

- Dudo mucho que fuese violación, por que tendrías mi consentimientos desde el principio.

Tomo el rostro del moreno, apartándolo de su cuello. Le paso la lengua por los labios sensualmente. Sasuke tomo esa lengua juguetona con sus labios y la chupo a placer. Mientras, pudo sentir como las manos de Naruto se dirigían a su trasero, acariciándolo. Le separo las nalgas y empezó a pasar un dedo por medio de ambas asta llegar a su entrada e introducir un dedo que lo llevo casi al limite del orgasmo. Se separo de inmediato, no queria correrse en otro sitio que no fuera en el interior del rubio. Naruto le sonrió malicioso y sabiendo lo que él quería, tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama, separo las piernas para él, exponiendo son sonrosada entrada.

- Que imagen tan provocativa - el moreno se relamió los labios.

- Seria más provocativa, contigo dentro de mi. Fallándome duro - lo tentó aun más con sus palabras.

Sasuke apoyó una rodilla en la cama y poco a poco se fue deslizando sobre ella hasta posicionarse entre las piernas del rubio. Lo tomo por las nalgas y lo coloco en la posición deseada para poder penetrarlo.

- Así que lo quieres duro, eh - de una sola estocada se introdujo en ese agradable calor.

Naruto arqueo el cuerpo al sentirlo en su interior, clavándole las uñas al moreno en los brazos.

- Si, duro, Sasuke. Eso es lo que quiero ahora - lo miro intensamente con esos ojos azules, irresistibles para él.

- Sera un placer complacerte - acerco sus labios a los del rubio y le robo un pasaionado beso, que este no tardo en correponder. Mientras, Sasuke empezo a moverse en su interior.

Se lo hizo duro, tal como Naruto le había pedido. Entraba y salia de él sin pausa, sin pararse entre una penetración y la siguiente.

El cuerpo de Naruto se iba perlando con una fina capa de sudor debido al ejercico y el placer que sentía. Se arqueba sobre la cama, pidiendole más y más a Sasuke. Rodeo las caderas del moreno, aprisionandolo contra su cuerpo, pidiendole que llegara más ondo detro de él. Con sus manos, acariciaba el cuerpo de un sudoroso Sasuke, cada vez que lo penetraba. Era magnifico verlo y Naruto no se perdió ni un detalle. Como este cerraba los ojos y los abria intermitentemente debido al placer. Como llevaba una de sus manos hacia sus nalgas para arquearlo más y llegar mas profundo en su interior. Como se mordisqueba el labio inferior con los dientes. Todo un cupo de imagenes de lo más eroticas.

La cama se movia y chirriaba, apesar de su gran tamaño. Asi de intensa era la pasión de ambos.

- Ahora, Naruto - Gimió Sasuke - Corramonos juntos

Naruto asintió, sitiendo como el climax estaba cada segundo más cerca. Con unas cuantas embesitas más, pudo sentir como Sasuke se colvulsionaba en su interior y se vaciaba por completo dentro de él, a la vez que su propio semen era espulsado sobre su pecho y el de Sasuke.

Una vez llegados a la cima, ambos cuerpos iban relajandose poco a poco. Sasuke se dejo caer pesadamente sobre Naruto, aun dentro de él. A este no le importo, era agradable sentir su peso encima. Le acarició la espalda sudorosa, mientras decir.

- Ha sido increible - Murmuro Naruto contra el oido de Sasuke - Le mejor consumación posible.

Sasuke sorió contra su pecho.

- Y las que nos quedan - levanto la cabeza de la comoda almohada que era el pecho del rubio y lo beso tiernamente en los labios.

- Contigo, estoy seguro - rió el rubio.

- ¿Qué tal un baño juntos? - preguntó Sasuke

- Me encantaría

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y desnudos, se dirijieron al cuarto de baño para una segunda ronda, bajo el agua.

- ¿Cómo lo quieres esta vez? - Sasuke sonreía ladinamente

Naruto le echo los brazos al cuello y le dijo:

- Esta vez te dejo elejir - respondó, cerrando la puerta del baño con el pie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Se lo han montado en la cama - dijo Itachi como si tal cosa, ganadose tres miradas fulminantes.

- No hace falta que nos lo recuerdes - gruñó Deidara - Los putos muelles de la cama me han estado golpeando todo el rato y se me ha enrredado el pelo en ellos.

- Lo siento Deidi - Itachi, presuroso, empezo a soltar los cabellos rubios que se le habia enrredado en los muelles.

- Sera mejor que salgamos de aqui antes de que vuelvan del baño - dijo Gaara

- ¿Y que cuando estemos saliendo, nos pillen? ¡Ni hablar! - Sai negaba con la cabeza - tendremos que aguantar aqui debajo... toda la noche, me temo.

Todos se giraron a mirarlo sospechosamente.

- ¿Te has puesto cachondo, verdad? - Le pregunto Gaara.

- ¿Y quien no? - miro a su marido - Tú tambén, no lo niegues.

Gaara no pudo evitar enrojecer, ya que lo dicho por Sai, era cierto.

- Si, todos estamos como palotes - Dijo Itachi sin verguenza alguna - No hay duda de que esos dos saben como montarselo.

- Pero toda la noche aqui debajo - Deidara parecia alarmado - si son como nosotros en nuestra primera noche de casados, estaran toda la noche follando.

- Como mucho.

- ¡Mierda! ya no podemos salir - Gruñó Gaara a los demás - ya salen del baño.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- No se como me gusta más que me hagas el amor - decía Naruto mientras ambos regresaban a la habitación tras su sesión amatoria en el baño - Fuerte y duro o delicada y suavemente.

- Soy bueno en ambas.

Naruto se rió ante tan arrogante afirmación.

- Te lo tienes muy creido.

- No te quejes, ya que el que se beneficia de mis artes, eres tú - afirmo sus palabras llevando sus manos al trasero respingón del rubio y acariciandoselo.

- Muy bien - Naruto se subió una vez más a la cama y se coloco a cuatro patas sobre ella - demuestrame una vez más lo buen amante que eres.

Lo hicieron toda la noche, hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más y calleron agotados sobre la cama revuelta.

Ya por la mañana, decicieron levantarse y salir a pasear juntos por le barco. Tendrían más tiempo para amarse esa misma noche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Tengo sueño - murmuro Itachi

- Me duele todo - dijo Deidara

- Estoy duro

Gaara se limito a fulminar a su marido y es que después de la noche pasada, poco más podia hacer o quería hacer.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Antes de que les de por volver y tener otra sesión de sexo - dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

Todos estubieron más que de acuerdo con esa opinión y como pudieron se arrastraron fuera de la cama. Llegaron a la puerta de salida y echando un vistazo fuera, vieron que no había nadie en el largo pasillo. Salieron presurosos de la Habitación.

Fueron en la dirección contraria por la que habían llegado la noche anterior, ya tan lejana. Tomaron la esquina del pasillo y se dieron de bruces con el mismisimo Sasuke.

- Mierda - solto Itachi

Una vez repuesto de la sorpresa inicial, Sasuke los miraba echo una furia.

- ¿¡Pero que coño haceis vosotros aquí! - les gritó

- Dejame que te lo explique, Sasuke - Deidara intento apaciguar a su furioso cuñado - Fue idea de Itachi

Su marido lo miro con la boca abierta.

- ¡Seras traidor!

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Por que será que eso no me sorprende.

- Tengo una buena explicación. Te lo juro.

- ¡Me da igual cuales sean tus explicaciones! parece que siempre tienes que joderme de alguna manera.

- ¿Como tu jodiste anoche? - Itachi se tapo la boca cuando se dió cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

Sasuke lo miro sospechosamente.

- ¿Y como sabes tu eso? - Sasuke empezaba a temerse lo peor - ¿Por que venis del pasillo de nuestra habitación? ¡no me digas que...! ¡no será...! - tomo a su hermano por la pechera de la camisa que llevaba puesta - ¡Sucio pervertido!

- No pudimos evitarlo, nos atrapasteis cuando intentabamos evitaros - se esforzaba por explicar Itachi, pero sin que Sasuke le hiciera caso.

Sasuke estaba mortalmente furioso, por que el estupido de su hermano y el resto de idiotas, los habian oido a él y Naruto mientras lo hacian en su noche de bodas. Solto a su hermano de un empujon. Le cogio la cartera y le quito la llave de su habitación en el barco. Posteriormente hizo lo mismo con la se Sai. La miro y vio que eran contiguas una con la otra. Genial para lo que tenia planeado. Ignorando al grupo, dio la vuelta por el pasillo que había recorrido para volver a su habitación y tomo el primer ascensor que encontró.

- ¿Cómo es que Sasuke parece saber donde estan nuestras habitaciones con solo mirar la llave? - le pregunto Deidara mirandolo sospechosamente.

- Se me paso con los nervios - se rió tontamente.

- Se acabó, estaras sin mojar un mes.

- ¡Qué cruel!

Sasuke los ignoró durante el trayecto en ascensor. Cuando se habrieron las puertas del mismo, fue en dirección a los números de habitación que marcaba en las llaves.

Encontro las maletas en la habitación, aun por deshacer. Las cogio y sin ningun miramiento, las tiro por la ventana.

- ¡Pero que haces! - gritó Itachi acercandose presuroso a la ventana, para ver como sus maletas flotaban en el mar, alejandose ya del barco

Sasuke lo ignoró y con la otra llave en la mano se dirigió a la otra habitación, para que Gaara y Sai vieran que hacia lo mismo con sus maletas.

Seguidamente los fulmino a todos con la mirada.

- Supongo que ahora vuestro viaje se limitara a vestir y lavar todos los días la ropa que ya llevais puesta. Tampoco puedo impedir que compreis algo en el barco, pero no importa - sonrio maliciosamente - supongo que los pasaportes estaban en las maletas - los otros lo miraron asombrados, ya que al parecer no habian caido en ese detalle - eso os impedira bajar en ningun puerto internacional - les arrojo las llaves - que tengais una feliz travesia.

Y sin más, salio de la habitación y los dejo alli con las bocas abiertas.

- Estamos atrapados en el barco, sin ropa, sin poder bajar hasta que volvamos a casa - Deidara no podia creeselo - ¡Mejor que sean dos meses, Itachi!

- No me castigues más, Deidi. Creo que esto es más que su ficiente.

- Sasuke es muy vengativo - Dijo Gaara dejandose caer en la cama de sus habitación, en la cual se hallaban todos.

- Ja ja - Sai seguia mirando como sus maletas se iban alejando más y más del barco - Vengativo es quedarse corto. Ropa, podemos comprar algo, pero sin pasaporte, lo tenemos crudo para salir de aquí.

Todos soltaron un sentido suspiro.

- Feliz segunda luna de miel.

Itachi se gano nuevas miradas fulminantes. ¿Cuantas iban ya?.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Sasuke? - le preguntó Naruto cuando lo vio acercarse a él sobre cubierta.

- Algunas cosillas que se me han presentado en el camino y he tenido que arreglar - el rubio lo miro estrañado - Nada importante y de lo que nos tengamos que preocupar - le dijo.

- Bueno - Naruto decició olvidarse del asunto - entonces ¿Qué tal si seguimos disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel?

Sasuke le dió un beso en los dulces labios.

- Nada me gustaría más - lo abrazó por la cintura, para apretarlo contra su cuerpo - y también empecemos con la que estoy seguro será una larga y feliz vida de casados. Juntos.

- Eso no se duda, Sasuke - Naruto lo estrecho a su vez contra él - Eso no se duda.

**Fin**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

****Pues eso es todo, finalizado ¡Por fin!. Y es que cuando la inspiración escasea, cuesta una barbaridad escribir algo decente. Menos mal que este lo tenía ya casi hecho, que sino, aun seguiría inconcluso en mis carpetas muerto del asco y sin esperanzas de ver luz...

Bye


End file.
